DAEMONS BEYOND
by OokamiLover19
Summary: Elevators… why did it have to be elevators? Stairs she could handle, but elevators…? No. They were too small. She had to ride the elevator every day, had a job that paid well, but she had to work for an arrogant bastard. What happens when she is thrown into the Daemon world due to something she happened to do in a Daemon's past and possible do in her future?
1. Chapter 1

Ohayo Readers. So I have been working on this story for over a year and just kept it in a word document, unsure if i wanted to keep it or not. I didn't do chapters at the time while working on it so when i finally put chapters in while working on it, i realized that i had over 15 chapters and i refused to delete any of it. I hope you all enjoy it.

Please Read and Enjoy!

Review, review, review! I really want to know how you as readers feel about this story. :)

* * *

Elevators… why did it have to be elevators? Stairs she could handle, but elevators…? No. They were too small and no air flow for how crammed you could get in one of them. But sadly she had to take the elevator because the office she worked in was on the top floor of a sixty story building. She looked around and groaned quietly. She needed to get out before she had a panic attack. She pushed herself forward to the front of the elevator and pressed for the next floor before they passed it. The doors opened and she froze, seeing her boss standing there with two of his men.

"Sir…" she gasped before stepping aside so the three men could enter the elevator, making it even more crowded. She didn't know her boss's actual name due to the fact everyone called him ' _boss_ ' or ' _sir_.' She closed her eyes before sighing quietly, knowing that now she would have to just endure the trip until she got to the office. Why did she have to work in one of the taller buildings in Japan?

She hated her life in that moment. She had to ride the elevator every day, which she hated. She had a job that paid well, but she had to work for an arrogant bastard who was standing next to her silently as he always did. And then there was her home life…

Her parents died a decade ago when she was only 12 and she was relocated from Mumbai to Japan to live with her aunt and uncle at the shrine that had been passed down through their family. She found out then that she had a cousin that was 5 years younger than her and her aunt was expecting their second child. Then before her cousin Kagome turned 14 and cousin Souta turned 7, she moved away from the shrine to head over to college and never moved back to the shrine, but she visited every now and then.

The elevator doors opened, bringing her back to her senses, but she groaned. They were still 15 levels away from the office. Soon, the elevator emptied and it was just her boss, his two men, and her. At least it wasn't so crowded.

"What is the schedule for this afternoon?" his cold, emotionless voice made her jump slight as her boss acknowledging her presence.

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and noticed that his usual black hair was covered his forehead and was trimmed above the collar of his suit. He was about 6'2" and you could tell by his broad frame that he was in no way a weak person. His eyes were what intrigued her, being ice blue and emotionless. Compared to her, he seemed too perfect to be real.

As she grabbed her planner, she looked at the reflective wall of the elevator and stared at her reflection. Her stormy blue grey eyes were surrounded black eyeliner and silvery eye shadow. Her waist length black hair was curled over her right shoulder. She wore a red knee-length halter top dress that flared at the waist and a pair of ankle boot heels.

"Your first meeting is in an hour at 10:30am. Mr. Takashi Kyto is coming from the Mumbai Corporation. Then you are having lunch at 1:00pm with Mr. Kouga Wolf and his wife over at Sawadee. After that, you have a meeting at 4:00pm with your CEO from the Japanese corporation, Jaken Kato. Your mother called, saying something about dinner tonight with your brother and refuses to let you cancel. She has made reservations over at Olive Garden for 7:00pm," she spoke quickly as the elevator doors opened to the offices. She heard her boss sigh almost inaudibly and cringed slightly. He was never pleasant when he was irritated. She followed him to his office room, picking up the pile of papers she had stacked the night before for him and entered his office as he sat down at his desk. "Here you go sir. Is there anything I can get you?"

"Coffee," he replied as he started to sort through the pile she gave him.

"Yes sir," she nodded before leaving quickly.

"Good morning Miss Draik, how was your night?" one of her coworkers, Sai, smiled as he came to make his own coffee.

"Busy," she replied as she poured the coffee into the only cup her boss liked. "It seems like the boss never sleeps."

"Wow, you worked as late as him? Damn, that sucks. At least, you have been the best secretary he has hired and have lasted the longest. The past secretaries only lasted a couple months and you have lasted three years."

"Thanks," she smiled as she fixed the boss's coffee the way he liked it.

"How do you do it all and have a personal life?"

"I don't," She laughed before leaving the room and carried the coffee. Other coworkers greeted her as she passed then she entered his office. "Here you go sir."

"Hn." He nodded slightly and she left the room and sat at her desk right outside his office, a glass wall separating her office from the rest of the employees on the floor.

The Takiyama corporations was a large business that ranged from electronics to historic agriculture to modeling and journalism and she was the only one out of all the hundreds of employees who answered every beck and call of the man behind her. When she first applied for the Takiyama corporations, she thought she would be hired onto the Mumbai division so she could move back there since she was half Japanese, half Indian. Never in a million years did she think she would be working in Tokyo.

"Good morning Nova." She looked up into the grinning face of Takashi Kyto. "Still trying to get into my division?"

"Trying and failing," Nova shrugged as she stood and shook his hand. "You're early sir."

"We all know he doesn't like anyone being late."

"That is true," she nodded as she glanced behind her to look through the glass door behind her desk to see the edge of his desk.

"Has he mentioned his name yet? You've been here three years and haven't questioned it," Takashi frowned as he sat in front of the desk.

"He has treated me fairly and gave me a position I'm sure many would ask for. He is entitled to his privacy. Besides, it is none of my business. Maybe you could suggest a transfer for me," she grinned as she got to her feet and entered the office behind her. "Mr. Kyto is here sir."

"Bring him in."

She nodded and turned to Takashi. "He is ready for you Mr. Kyto."

"Thank you Nova," he smiled as he got to his feet. "Is there any way I could get a Chai Tea?"

"I'll be right back," she nodded, before heading to the lounge to make drinks.

She made a Chai tea for Takashi then poured a cup of Sakura tea for her boss and put them on a small tray and carried it back to the office. She entered silently without knocking and set the drinks in front of their right person. She was the only one that didn't ever have to knock. She bowed quickly, before heading towards the door, trying to ignore the conversations, but a small line caught her attention.

"You're stubborn as usual young Sessh…" the amused voice reached her ears as she quickly left the room before the last word was finished.

She grabbed a coke from her mini fridge as she sat down and sighed. She looked at the stack of papers on her desk before logging onto her computer and pulled up emails and the calendar. So that as she went through the stack of papers on her desk, she could send emails and update the boss's schedule as she went through.

 _'_ _Sessh...'_ she whispered the name in her mind and it felt weird, even if it was most likely only part of his name. She knew her boss by ' _sir_ ' and after three years, she heard someone start to speak his name. She felt like some kind of stalker by even hearing a part of the name, even if it had been accidental… unless Takashi did it on purpose.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing from Inuyasha!

Please Read and Enjoy!

Review, review, review!

* * *

Nova shook her head and pulled up her college email and smiled. She had finally done it. She had gotten through her classes and would receive her bachelor's degree in business management when the university held its graduation in four weeks. She would have to inform her boss that she would need that night off. The door opened and she looked up to see Takashi smiling as he came out of the office behind her and sat down before her desk.

"What's wrong young one? What has you so down?" he frowned as he looked at her face.

"I just finished my schooling," she shrugged.

"That's great, but why is that bad?"

"I have to take a day off for the graduation. I haven't asked for a day off since I received this job and never took a sick day," Nova sighed. "I don't know how to ask him, if I can even work up the courage to ask."

"He is an intimidating boss," Takashi laughed. "I mentioned the transfer to him."

"And?" Nova asked excitedly.

"He's stubborn," He sighed heavily and snagged the half-drunk coke on her desk and took a deep gulp.

"Hey!" she frowned and threw a pen at his head. "That was my last one! You owe me a new pack!"

"How about lunch instead? Business lunch, of course," he laughed.

"I can't, I have work to do," Nova frowned as she read over a file then opened a new email to respond to the letter.

"Aww, come on, don't be such a downer. Bossy can handle himself for an hour or so."

"Why are you so determined to get me to agree to this?"

"Because you need a break and he has a meeting at 1:00pm for a lunch meeting anyway. You got to eat at some point in the day Nova."

"Draik, come in." She looked at her intercom before glancing at the man smiling at her desk before getting up and entered her boss's office.

"Yes sir?" she asked as she closed the door and came to stand in front of his desk.

"You will accompany me to my lunch appointment. Why is Mr. Kyto still here?" he spoke as he looked at her with a look almost akin to amusement.

"He is trying to get me to agree to lunch with him, but I have too many things to do."

"Why?"

"He's trying to make up for drinking my last Coke and trying to get out of owing me another pack," she shrugged.

"You have been a dedicated employee Draik," he spoke quietly as he looked down at his paperwork.

"Sir…?"

"You confuse me." He got to his feet and walked over to his double doors and opened them and walked out on to the walkway that went around his office only.

"Excuse me…? You are confusing me sir," she frowned as she followed him and stared at him as he gripped the railing and looked out over the city.

"You wish to know why you are the only one who has lasted so long working for me out of all others," he stated but it almost sounded like a question.

"They didn't have what you were looking for," Nova shrugged and he looked at her surprised. "There may be employees who question your decisions, but I will never question you sir and you seem to have found something in my talents. I will respect your privacy, sir."

"What did you hear?" he turned his head to her and she flinched slightly but didn't look away.

"Something about being stubborn, but that is it… Is something wrong sir? You are never this vocal, not with me."

"You wish a transfer…" he muttered as he looked back out at the city.

"I see," Nova sighed and looked out over the city with the sun high in the sky. "When I had first applied for Takiyama Corporation, my application mentioned that I desired a position over there and you knew that when you read my application. I won't lie that I have wanted to work back in Mumbai since I grew up there, but working for you has been good experience."

"Hn."

"Sir… I don't have any right to ask who you really are, but may I ask why you don't tell people your name? Is it for publicity?"

"No, I was betrayed many years ago."

"I see, forgive me sir. I'll go…"

"Be ready when the car arrives to take us to my lunch appointment."

"Yes sir," Nova bowed slightly before hurrying out of his office and frowned, seeing Takashi still there. "Why are you still here?"

"You have yet to agree to lunch," Takashi smiled.

"I have to go with the boss to his lunch meeting. I told you I was busy. Now, please leave so I can finish getting my work done."

"You are a tough one Nova, I respect that," Takashi smiled as he got to his feet. "I'll have a couple packs of Coke be brought in for you this afternoon."

"You don't have to Mr. Kyto," Nova frowned but he left her office and headed to the elevator with a smile. "Men…"

She sat back down and continued on the stack of papers she was working on before, her eyes constantly looking at the clock. She was nervous to go with her boss, since this would be her first time accompanying him to anything, and a meeting was her worst fear. What if she messed up or something? Why did he want her to accompany him anyway? The phone on her desk rang and she sighed as she looked at the clock.

"Hello, this is Miss Draik," she answered.

"I'm out front to take the boss to his lunch appointment," the voice of her boss's driver, Daisuke, spoke through the phone.

"Thank you," Nova replied before hanging up and entered the office behind her again. "The car is here sir."

"Are you ready?" He spoke as he pulled on his black suit jacket over the black vest and white dress shirt. His tie was a dark blue.

"May I ask what I am to be doing during this meeting?"

"You have earned my trust enough that I will be training you to be more interactive in my meetings. Come."

"Yes sir," Nova smiled and let him go ahead of her as they left the office and headed to the elevator, but soon her smile disappeared as the elevator doors opened. She groaned as she stepped over the edge and turned as the door closed on her.

"You are not fond of small spaces, are you?" she jumped and turned to look at her boss and saw a look of small amusement on his face.

"No," she growled as she looked down at the reflective wall of the elevator.

"Claustrophobic?"

"Something like that," she muttered quietly.

The doors opened and three gentlemen entered the elevator, making Nova move closer to her boss and she ended up being almost in front of him. She closed her eyes as the elevator doors closed again and felt a hand fall on her shoulder, she looked up and saw her boss's hand on her shoulder. She watched the numbers count down, waiting to make her escape out of the small space. Mercifully, the doors finally opened to the main floor but she almost fell as she stepped out of the elevator, but her boss's single hand kept her up.

His hand moved away from her shoulder and she was grateful that he had caught her from embarrassment. She took a breath as she followed him out of the building to the awaiting black car that was parked on the front curb. Daisuke pushed off the front of the car and opened the back door and Nova slid in first followed by her boss.

"What made you decide to start training me now after three years of working for you as your assistant?" Nova asked as the car pulled away from the curb.

"It was a trial period. You did more than expected of your pay grade, so it is time to train you to be able to perform better when you complete this training," He replied calmly.

"Thank you sir, I am grateful that I have gained your trust."


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing from Inuyasha!

Please Read and Enjoy!

Review, review, review!

* * *

It became quiet as they both looked out a different window, waiting to get to the restaurant before the appointment. The city was busy and the main roads were slow as they made their way to the edge of Tokyo. Eventually, the car pulled up to the restaurant and the car door was opened for Nova and she took the hand that came into view and got out. She looked around and was amazed at how traditional the restaurant looked as her boss got out on the other side of the car.

"Good morning sir, we have your table ready for you," a young woman smiled as Nova followed her boss inside. "It's just for four right?"

"Correct," her boss nodded as they walked through the restaurant to a table near two windows.

"Here you go. Can I start you off with drinks while you wait for you company?"

"A bottle of Moscato Primo Amore," he spoke as he sat down. "Draik, sit down."

"Sir…? Why do you call me by my surname?" she asked as she pulled her chair back.

"To call collogues by first names are not appropriate."

"And the fact that you don't play fair, but then again, you never have." A voice made Nova look up and saw Mr. Wolf walking to them with his wife behind him, showing that she was heavily pregnant. Mr. Kouga Wolf had long black hair pulled back in a ponytail and wore a black business suit, while his wife, Ayame, had her long brown hair pulled over her right shoulder in a braid as she wore a white maternity top and a light blue flared skirt. "Hello Nova."

"Hello Mr. Wolf," Nova smiled as she shook his hand. "Hello Ayame, how are you?"

"Nova! He actually let you come with him? I am surprised," Ayame smiled as she hugged her.

"When are you due? I swear you weren't this far along when I saw you last month," Nova asked as they all sat down.

"I'm due within the next few weeks," Ayame smiled and Nova nodded as their waiter came with the bottle of wine, missing the guarded look in Ayame's eyes as she glared at Kouga.

"Will all of you be having the wine?" their waiter, Andrew, smiled.

"I will just have a Coke," Ayame smiled as she started to look at her menu.

"And we'll start with the Calamari," Kouga smiled and the waiter poured three glasses of the wine before walking away. "Nova, are you even old enough to drink?"

"Please," Nova smiled as she drank her glass of wine. "I am already 22."

"Wow, you got yourself a young one Sessh…" Ayame gasped and slapped her hand over her husband's mouth before he finished the name and Nova looked at her boss as his eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'm sorry… I didn't realize she didn't know yet, but, you should have seen this coming if you were going to continue bringing her with you to your meetings. She doesn't even seem surprised at it."

Nova looked away from the piercing gaze of her boss. She wasn't ashamed or anything, she just feared his anger. She took a deep breath and looked back at his narrowed gaze with a blank expression. She took another sip of her wine and waited patiently.

"She's good at composing herself," Kouga laughed.

"I've had a good teacher," Nova shrugged quietly, making Kouga and Ayame laugh.

"Draik, come," her boss got to his feet and she sighed before finishing her wine and got to her feet and followed him as he went outside.

"I'm sorry sir…" she sighed, thinking he was going to have her leave.

"Do not apologize for nothing you didn't do. They were just saying something that I should have thought of," he muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"So what's going to happen now sir?" Nova asked quietly as she looked at the forest several miles away from the restaurant.

"When we are in the office or near any employees that work in that office, you will address me as you have the last three years. Anytime you accompany me to an appointment, you may address me as Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru…?" Nova looked up at him surprised and he looked at her emotionlessly, but she saw the guarded look in his eyes. She frowned as she squared her shoulders and crossed her arms. "Only on one exception sir."

"And what is that?" he frowned, confused.

"If you expect me to call you by your given name, then I expect you to call me by mine."

"That is acceptable Dra… Nova," he nodded. "Come."

"Of course," Nova giggled quietly as she walked past him as he held the door for her. They walked back through the restaurant to where Kouga and Ayame were waiting, munching on the appetizer.

"You survived his wrath," Kouga smiled as he got up and held out her chair.

"Of course, who else knows him as well as a secretary," Nova smiled as she sat and refilled her wine glass.

"Besides, very old friends, yes," Kouga nodded in agreement. "Let's order some real food, I'm getting hungry."

"Some things will never change," Ayame huffed with a small smile as Andrew came back to take their orders.

"So Nova, besides working for Takiyama Corporations, what do you do?" Ayame asked as Andrew walked off to get the food cooking.

"Not too much, work and school take up most of my free time. Going over to the training compound by the airport to work with my dog in his training takes up everything else."

"Why are you training a dog with your profession and what kind is it?"

"He is a white Samoyed. He was assigned to me about eight months ago when…" she trailed off and sighed.

"When what?" Kouga frowned.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked over from the window to look at his employee and frowned. She had been talking fine, then suddenly went quiet. He sensed that she was uncomfortable when she was fine seconds ago and frowned.

 _'Eight months ago… What happened then?'_ He frowned as he looked at her as she looked at her wine.

"Nova, are you okay?" he watched as Ayame touched her shoulder and she seemed to jump slightly.

"Yeah, sorry. Khendon was assigned to me when I was diagnosed with PTSD," she smiled suddenly, her aura going back to normal.

"What…? That's horrible, why?"

"When he was assigned to me 3 months after he was born, that been the 10 year anniversary of my parent's death. I was 12 at the time and then after it happened, I was relocated from Mumbai to my extended family here in Japan."

"Oh my god, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to pry…" Ayame stuttered.

"It's okay. I'm doing pretty well now, working with Khen has helped me a lot."

"Why diagnosed after so long?"

"The doctors say that me living on my own, with not many people to talk to outside of work as well as the anniversary of their death is what triggered it," Nova spoke quietly as she started to swirl the last of her wine around its glass.

"Do you work in all your spare time?" Kouga frowned.

"No, I have been taking night classes over at the university."

"How do you have time for all this with your job?"

"I graduated high school when I was 15, and been taking classes at the university the last 6 years." Sesshomaru frowned slightly as he watched at her spiking mood.

"Your sleep schedule must be so messed up."

"Nope," Nova chuckled, "I have had a regular schedule for the last 6 years, and it didn't take too much to adjust to this job, but you don't need to know every single cent about my life.

"You're a sober drunk, aren't you?" Kouga chuckled but instantly shut up when she glared at him.

"I don't get drunk from an alcohol like this. I have a pretty high tolerance, though I don't drink often," she shrugged as Andrew came back with their food.

Sesshomaru continued to observe her during the rest of the meal and she remained pretty quiet the rest of the meeting, switching to water halfway through. When the check came, Nova's phone started to ring and she excused herself to go outside and answer the call. Kouga sighed heavily before turning serious.

"It's a shame," he muttered as he gulped down his wine. "What are you going to do when she goes back?"

"That will never happen," Sesshomaru replied calmly.

"That is a lie and you know it. She is related to her, and goes over there about once a month. She will find it, no matter what you do. I just hope she doesn't break when she goes through. You know it will be harder if and when she comes back. I will keep telling you over and over until you understand, it was mistake to let her in like this."

"You need to shut up," Ayame growled. "Don't you think that knowing us now will help?"

"To be honest, no. I think it will make things worse," Kouga growled as he got up, tossed a few bills on the table and stormed out as Nova came back.

"What's wrong with him?" Nova frowned as Ayame and Sesshomaru stood.

"Forgive us, slightly drunk and he is late for an appointment," Ayame smiled, as she gave Nova a quick hug and hurried after her husband.

"It is time to get back to the office," Sesshomaru replied when he saw her confused glance and she nodded and followed quietly. When they got in the car, he decided to ask a question that rose during the meeting. "Why did you not ask for time off when you were diagnosed?"

"Because if I had stayed home, it would have gotten worse. I was put under observation for two months and that's when they decided to assign Khendon to me."

"Hn." Sesshomaru looked out the window, ending the conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

Graduation was getting closer and Nova still didn't know how to ask for the day off. Sesshomaru seemed trust her more or enjoy her company, or so she thought because a new desk had been delivered into his large office and had her to move her stuff over. She had been moved up and was no longer just a secretary. Sesshomaru had hired a young man, Sayto, to answer calls and open mail and emails. She still answered the letters and emails as well as set his appointments but now she wasn't so busy. She accompanied him to all his meetings except when his mother called for dinner. She refused to accept those requests due to her inexperience with families.

"Miss Draik?" Sayto knocked on the door and she looked up and saw the poor boy flustered. He had never actually entered the office.

"Come in, Sayto, the door won't bite and boss won't be in until this afternoon." she saw Sayto around outside of work and knew that he went to her college and graduating with her. "What's wrong?"

"Um... how do I ask for a day off? The boss isn't very detailed on that. Does anyone get a day off if they ask?"

"Are you referring to graduation next week?" Nova frowned and he nodded as he sat on the couch by her desk. "Too be honest, I haven't even asked him yet. I am in a tighter spot due to my position in the company, but when he gets in, I'll mention it for both of us, considering you're giving the valedictorian talk."

"Thanks Miss Draik. That helps a little of my stress."

"Chamomile tea will help as well," Nova smiled and he nodded as he got up and left.

Her eyes glanced to the clock and sighed, he would arrive in the next hour if the rain didn't cause any problems for Daisuke driving. The sound of her stomach growling at her, made her jump slightly in surprise and sighed. She got to her feet and grabbed her purse.

"I'm going down to the food court to get some breakfast since I haven't eaten yet. Call me if you need anything," Nova told Sayto as she walked past his desk.

"Okay..."

"I'll only be gone about twenty minutes, you'll be fine," Nova smiled at his nervousness before swallowing down her own as she pressed the button for the elevator.

Since Takiyama worked on the top floor she could hear the thunder as if she were on the roof. The elevator door opened and she stepped inside, not noticing the small flicker of the lights. The elevator started moving and she closed her eyes and breathed through her nose until she was suddenly thrown forward and smacked her head on one of the rails as all lights went out and all movement stopped.

"No... No, no, no, this can't be happening," Nova gasped.

The elevator had lost power and now she was stuck. She felt around and found her purse and grabbed her phone as her breathing sped up. She unlocked the screen and looked for any number that could help but all the useful numbers were on her desk in a binder. Tears welled up and overflowed quickly as she started panicking. It was like being in some horror movie... her phone started ringing and she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Miss Draik, are you okay? The whole block went dark."

"Please help me," Nova cried, her voice shaking badly. "I'm... I'm stuck in the elevator. All numbers are on my desk..."

"Okay hold on," he spoke quickly and she heard a lot of chatter. "Shut up! It's not like you're stuck in the elevator!"

"Where is Miss Draik?"

"Where do you think? Now be quiet so I can focus on helping her," he yelled before quieting down. "Everyone is panicking and those who don't have cellphones are freaking out. Alright who do I need to call?"

"The main floor secretary, Danny, and tell him the generators need to be turned on then call the boss's driver Daisuke and update him. Be quick please, I'm scared."

"I'll be fast then call you ba..."

"Hello? Sayto?!"Nova cried out panicking as the line went dead. She looked at her phone and saw that she lost service. After tossing the useless device into her purse, she curled up on her side, using her purse as a pillow and stopped holding back the sobs.

"Hello, Miss Draik... Sayto... how'd you get this number?" Sesshomaru looked at his driver confused as he mentioned the name of his new secretary. "I see, I'll update him immediately. Thank you."

"What has happened?" he demanded.

"Your building has lost power as well as a few other blocks. Miss Draik is in trouble as well. She was in the elevator when the power out happened and now your secretary has lost contact with her."

"What about the generators?"

"They are trying to get them online, but they are having issues turning them on. If you ran, you'd be there in minutes sir, but the car isn't going anywhere fast with this traffic and the power outage. Miss Draik needs help and only you'll be able to reach her sir."

"Hn." he sighed as he got out of the car and disappeared.

The building was in organized chaos and many had flash lights as the worked their way around the building. Sesshomaru went to the stairs and started running up them until about the 12th floor and went to the elevator and listened. He heard panicked sobbing and he could sense overwhelming fear. He forced the doors opened and looked for the car in the darkness and saw it about a level down. He jumped onto it and heard her scream in fear. He pulled the roof hatch and smelt blood.

"Hello...?" her voice broke.

"Draik," he spoke quietly and heard her take a breath.

"Sessh...?"

"Indeed," He smirked to himself as he slid inside the elevator car. He heard rustling then the glow of her phone illuminated the car. Her right cheek was covered in blood from a cut that went along her cheekbone, as she slouched against a corner on the ground. "You need a doctor. Come."

"But how are we getting out?"

"Same way I came in," he smirked as he pulled himself up through the roof hatch and reached down for her hand and pulled her up.

He pulled her into his arms as she stumbled and lost consciousness. He sped down the stairs and at the lobby there were police men and EMTs. He went immediately to the first EMT he saw and soon a second joined.

"Where was she sir?" the first EMT asked as he laid her on the gurney.

"She was in the elevator. My guess is that the car dropped in the power outage and she hit her head. I had gotten a call from one of my employees that she had gotten trapped then lost phone service."

"Well, she'll need stitches, but nothing looks broken," the second smiled as he bandaged her cheek. "Shall we take her to the hospital sir?"

"No, I'll take her to my personal doctor," Sesshomaru replied as he saw Daisuke finally pull up. He pulled Nova into his arms and nodded to the two gentlemen and went to meet Daisuke as he opened the back door for him. "Call Dr. Kaya and head back to the manor."

"Yes sir." Daisuke nodded as a several chimes came from Nova's purse. He opened it and saw her phone light up from several text messages.

 _'Miss Draik, your companion is starting to act strange. Come to the compound as soon as you possibly can. I've never seen such odd behavior.'_

"Daisuke, make a detour to the dog compound near the airport." Sesshomaru ordered as he laid Nova on the seat that faced him and frowned. Blood was soaking through the bandage and the right side of her light blue cotton shirt was soaked in blood. They reached the compound several minutes later and Daisuke pulled up into the fire lane. Sesshomaru got out and was greeted by a young woman holding the leash of a pit-bull.

"Can I help you sir? Maybe a training class for a pet or a future companion?"

"No, I am here to pick up one of your dogs."

"That is impossible sir. I can only release the dogs to their owner."

"She had been hurt and is unconscious in the car. Khendon seems to already know that she got hurt." Sesshomaru pointing to the white Samoyed that was pacing the fence line.

"What happened?"

"Power outage at work and she was in the elevator at the time and hit her head. As soon as we pick up her companion like you have asked, my personal doctor is waiting to tend to her."

"Let me see Miss Draik."

"Very well," Sesshomaru stepped back and opened the back door so the woman could see her. "Satisfied?"

"One more thing, what is your association to Miss Draik?"

"She is my personal assistant at the Takiyama corporations." He handed her his card.

"Thank you, I will go get him." Then the woman disappeared and the white Samoyed went running for the building. Several minutes later she came out holding him on a leash while holding a clipboard.

"Standard procedure, have to documentation that he was picked up," she smiled, handing him the clipboard and pen as Khendon hopped into the car and laid on the ground with his head on the seat by her stomach. "He's a loyal dog that is for sure. Strange though that he seemed to know she had been hurt."

"There are some animals out there that have bonded with their owner and it's something they feel like a sixth sense."

"You're an expert on animals?" the trainer scoffed.

"Just dogs," he smirked as he handed her the clipboard and got in the car before she said anymore.

"Dr. Kaya is at the manor now sir."

"Hn."


	5. Chapter 5

Nova felt a major headache coming as she opened her eyes but recognized nothing except the giant pile of fur next to her. She scratched his head, making him wake up as she looked around. She was laying on a bed in a large room with a set of double doors opened to a balcony with Khendon stretched out across half of the bed. She sat up and her cheek felt tight but was shocked to find it bandaged and felt the poke of stitches underneath.

"Good, you're awake." A woman came into view holding a bag and a white shirt. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, where are we?"

"Your boss's home. After your incident at the Takiyama building he called me in to give you a checkup since you had gotten hurt, and I'm Dr. Kaya, his personal doctor. I grabbed one of his shirts so you can change out of your ruined one."

"Where's Sesshomaru?" Nova asked as she pulled off her shirt and looked at the blood before putting on the large white shirt she handed her.

"He's on the phone in his study. Trying to figure out what happened this morning."

"There was a power outage that ranged several blocks, what else could have happened?" Nova frowned as Khendon got off the daybed and stretched.

"Mr. Takiyama is a powerful man, he has many enemies. Besides, the generators had been recently under maintenance."

"Then why would I be the one hurt if he has enemies?" Nova countered.

"You are one of my more trusted employees, all other personnel I trust are partners. Attacking you would be looked at as if directed at me."

"I'm not that important," Nova scoffed as Khendon growled, feeling the tension.

"You help run this Sesshomaru's company, you are more important than you realize... Why are you laughing?" he frowned as she suddenly started giggling.

" _This_ Sesshomaru? Wow, I don't think I've heard anyone talk about themselves in third person before. I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh sir, but you sounded so pompous when you referred to yourself that way. It was so out of character," Nova chuckled, trying to stop laughing as she felt a pain in her cheek.

"Don't go ripping those stitches or that cut will scar badly," Dr. Kaya frowned. "I'll be back in two hours to change that bandage Nova, don't go wandering off…"

"I have my own place," Nova interrupted.

"No. My enemies would take advantage of that fact, you need to stay here for now."

"For how long?!" she spun on her boss, annoyed that they thought people were after her. "I have a life, school, and Khendon to care for and I cannot do that in a place that is not familiar to me or him! Yes I understand that you are my boss, but not only is it inappropriate, but you cannot just order me to do something when I am not working on your time!"

"The cables to the elevator were snapped not twenty minutes after I retrieved you from it. They had been cut after the power went out. This was no incident of a power outage. Someone was deliberately trying to kill you to get to me. It is not safe out there Nova, not by yourself."

"What about everyone else in that building?"

"They were evacuated safely, though I'm sure some were complaining about the 60 flights of stairs," Dr. Kaya smiled. "Aren't you getting it? You are the only one that was hurt. The power went out when you were the only one in an elevator and that elevator was the only one that had frayed cables from being cut. You are the target."

"I thought asshole here was the target! What makes me so god damn important in the Takiyama Corporations?! I am just some girl who watched her parents get murdered…!"

"What?" Dr. Kaya frowned as Nova became silent and her eyes became vacant as she stood there still as a statue. "Nova?"

"My parents… They had worked for Takiyama when I was a child in Mumbai… they had shoved me in the cupboard right before these men burst through the door… It was monstrous!" Nova started to shake as she grasped her head as if she were reliving a memory and not standing before them. "These men seemed to rip their own skin off and became these hideous red-eyed deformed monsters! They ripped my parents apart, limb by limb! They searched the house, their voices… oh how their voices seem to tear into me… they were looking for me, but didn't look in that cupboard. The blood… No… they can't come back! I worked too long to have these come back!"

* * *

Her body suddenly collapsed to the ground, her eyes rolled up in her skull and her breathing became so shallow that it seemed like she wasn't breathing at all. Khendon growled low as he nudged her head with his nose before whining as he licked her uninjured cheek. There was no movement from Nova except her eyes closing completely and her head falling to the side.

"Poor child," Kaya whispered as she walked over to pick her up.

"No," Sesshomaru ordered as she was about to touch Nova.

"Excuse me?" Kaya frowned and looked at him.

"Do not touch her. Not with him that close," Sesshomaru replied staring at the narrowed golden eyes of her companion.

Kaya scooted back and flinched when Khendon barked at her as he stepped so he was hovered over his master's unconscious body. Sesshomaru stepped back and Kaya followed his patterns to the couch on the other side of the room. Khendon growled once before turning his attention on the girl on the ground. Sesshomaru and Kaya watched in fascination as he gently bit her arm and managed to get her onto his large back before padding over to the bed and somehow got her on the bed without dropping her.

"Wow," Kaya gasped quietly. "I have never seen a domesticated dog do something like that."

"He is a trained service dog that has been assigned to her the past 8 months. There is a hint of youkai within his body, but not enough for him to fully communicate with the common tongue."

"You could communicate in his tongue though," Kaya whispered. "It about time you stop hiding yourself, especially since she has been thrust into our world unknowingly and unwillingly. Who were her parents?"

"I did not know she was related to him until now," Sesshomaru muttered, "but it makes no sense. There is no hint of youkai within her blood, and he was a purebred. He was one of the Mumbai division's sub-partners."

"I wasn't meaning to spy or anything when I brought her that shirt to change into but there is an etching along her lower spine as if it was cut into her skin (死ぬまで) and the markings are deep. What did you change back then?"

"I do not know. I wasn't aware that I changed anything Kaya."

"Those scars were not there back then pup, something changed between this girl and the one that you knew all those years ago. You did something to change her future."

"I hope so, I do not wish her to find the entrance that miko uses. If she does, then as soon as that monster smells my scent on her, he will hurt her. I do not wish that on her. I regret everything that that thing did but can do nothing."

"Then tell her."

"You know better than I, the rules of the four lords do not allow me to do so. None of us are allowed to reveal our nature to the humans. It is a criminal offense and I am no exception to that rule even though I helped make the laws to protect our race from destruction.

"If she falls through, as soon as she returns, she'll know and you can explain."

"And further her pain?!" Sesshomaru hissed, earning a growl from the white Samoyed.

"You are already dooming her fate by not saying anything to her to warn her from entering through the gate. Or maybe by even entering her life like this. She thinks of you as her boss, a man she respects. When she learns who you were the hard way… I fear for her sanity..."

"What about the mark (死ぬまで) on her back?" Sesshomaru growled as Kaya got to her feet and headed towards the door.

"I do not know," she replied sadly before leaving the room.

 ** _'You harm my mistress?'_** a growl came from the Samoyed as he padded over to stand in front of Sesshomaru.

"It was not by my choice, Samoyed, and for her, it has not happened yet. Hopefully, it will never happen as long as she never enters the gate to the past."

 ** _'Who are you?'_** Khendon barked.

"Lord of the western providences and you do not understand who or what I was then. I have no pride in what happened to her. I wish I could save her from this pain that may or may not come, but I can do nothing. Our laws restrict me from doing so."

 ** _'You will suffer greatly daemon.'_**

"I have suffered the last 500 years you insufferable mutt," Sesshomaru hissed before getting to his feet and started to walk out to go get some tea.

 ** _'At least I'm not the one talking to a dumb animal,'_** Khendon coughed as Sesshomaru reached the doorway and he padded to the bed.

Sesshomaru hesitated for a second, wanting to make the Samoyed submit but knew that he couldn't do that unless he wanted another raging fit from the unconscious human in his spare room. He felt more frustrated than normal because of the stubborn human and her companion who acted like he was the alpha. As he passed his study, he saw his blades on the wall above the fireplace. He let out an audible sigh before going in and grabbing them before heading down to his dojo to practice with his guards. He had been lacking in keeping up his skills.


	6. Chapter 6

Her eyes opened slowly as she felt her Samoyed take in a deep breath and growl quietly as if he was bored or annoyed. She looked over at where she heard him and saw him lying on the balcony staring at the area around the place they were in. Nova got up and groaned, feeling the soreness of her body. Instantly, Khendon ran over and barked happily and licked her hand.

"Where's grumpy pants at?" Nova asked as she looked down at him.

He barked once before running out the open door, and she followed at her own pace. He stopped every few feet to make sure she was still following. Nova's body was groaning at her, stiff from her episode. She followed Khendon down a flight of stairs through the main lobby of the large house and soon she started to hear the clash of metal as she started getting towards the back of the house.

Khendon stopped outside a set of double doors and sat on his hind legs with his tongue hanging out as he panted. Nova scratched his head behind his ears before turning to the door and reached for the handle. She almost expected it to be locked but it wasn't and it opened quietly and slowly. She was surprised at what she found inside the large room, and it definitely was not what she had been expecting. She was looking at a very large dojo with weapons hanging on racks on three of the four walls, the fourth was just a solid mirror from floor to ceiling.

She focused on the group of 9 in the middle of the room, 8 men with katanas surrounded her boss as he held a blade of his own. They all moved with a fluid grace as if in a large dance, each attack and swing of their blade looked as if it were choreographed. As she focused on their movements, she realized suddenly that her boss was only in a pair of black sparring hamakas and a sheathed blade at his waist as well as the sheath for the blade in his hands.

Along his chest, and arms were magenta strips that followed the curves of his physique. There were two marks curled around his wrists, two along his upper biceps, then there were two on each side of his rib cage that curved up towards his pectorals, a set of strips that followed the inner line of his hips that disappeared into his pants, and a set of strips that went from the middle of his spine above his pant line and curved up and back down towards his outer thigh, or so she presumed…

"You are awake," his voice brought her out of her daze of studying him and she looked up and saw that he was sheathing his blade as the eight other men put their weapons on the racks where they belonged and left through a door on the other side of the room. "Dr. Kaya should be arriving shortly to change your bandages."

"Okay," Nova spoke quietly before turning to leave, not wanting to continue staring at his sculpted form, but that didn't happen because Khendon dashed into the room and lunged at Sesshomaru, teeth bared. "Khen…!"

Fluidly, she watched Sesshomaru spin and dodge his attack before grabbing him by the scruff of his neck before he was fully out of reach and shoved him to the ground, keeping him restrained with just his one arm. Khendon growled ferociously, making Nova stop moving towards the two and cringe. In a single move, Sesshomaru brought his knee down on the Samoyed's back, forcing him to lay on the ground.

"Submit Samoyed," Sesshomaru growled, almost more viciously than Khendon's growl. "You are no alpha, not in my home!"

"Sesshomaru?" Nova asked quietly.

"He is a canine, it is in his blood. He thinks he is the alpha, due to being assigned to you. Alphas care for those of their pack and his attack towards me were to try and get me to submit to him. That will not happen, not in my home, not ever. I do not submit to animals."

"You are hurting him."

"He is being taught a lesson. When it is just you, he does not feel threatened for being in charge, but that will change while you are here. In terms that your companion would understand, I am the alpha here," he explained to her as Khendon growled again.

"Khen stop," Nova growled as she walked closer so she was in range of both of them. He whined at her and she flicked his nose roughly. "Stop it right now."

"Seems like you are his alpha," Sesshomaru commented amused as he released Khendon who did not move as he stood.

"I guess," Nova shrugged as she stood up. "He knows when I get pissed at him, and has learned that if I am mad at him he needs to stop and do not move. Though a flick on the nose is a pretty light punishment from me."

"What is a normal punishment?" he asked curiously.

"I usually bite him on the ear," Nova shrugged as she headed for the door and snapped her fingers and Khendon followed with his head lowered. "I am getting hungry though. I'm sure Khendon is too, but all his food is at my apartment."

"Wait in here," Sesshomaru spoke as they reached a living room. "Let me change then we will go."

"Go where?"

"Your apartment. You will need clothing and food for the dog. I do not know how long you will be a target, but it will be safer at the moment for you to remain here and stay in the spare room until I can clarify that the threat is over," he spoke as he headed towards the stairs.

"What about work?"

"The Tokyo division has been put on paid leave and all work is being transferred to the Mumbai location. Until that elevator is replaced and all damages fixed, the building is not safe to enter. If you are adamant on wanting to continue your responsibilities for Takiyama Corporations, then I can have files transferred here for you."

"How many enemies do you have?"

"Too many to know right off which would do something as disgraceful as this attack on you. Forgive me, Draik, if I had known this would happen when I promoted you, I would have assigned a bodyguard for you who could have protected you from being hurt."

"It is in the past now Sesshomaru, no point worrying about the past that you cannot change. Finding who did this attack is the important thing," Nova replied as he headed up the stairs.

"Hn," was the only reply she got that showed that he heard her.

 _'Thank god, he's going to change,'_ Nova groaned as she sat down on the couch. _'He's hotter than ever. Dear god, I sound like a mushy fan girl…'_

"You're still here, good." Nova looked up and saw Dr. Kaya enter with a small back over her shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"Extremely sore, and my head hurts, but I know the main reason for that," Nova muttered. "Forgive me for earlier, I don't usually have episodes like that. I scared my therapist a few times when I was younger."

"You do not need to explain Nova, not to me," she smiled as she sat next to her and opened the bag. "Alright this bag is for you, the medicines and ointments are labeled so you won't get them confused. I have a family emergency over in France. There are plenty of bandages and tape so you can keep it covered. The ointment is to help it heal faster as well as make it so it scars as little as possible. If you constantly put this on then it will be barely visible when it completely heals."

"When can the stitches come off?" Nova asked as she winced as Kaya pulled off the tape holding the bandage to her cheek.

"If you clean it properly, then by the end of this week. If I do not return by Friday, then have Sesshomaru remove them. If you need any help, he is decent in the medical field."

"That is an insult, Dr. Kaya," Sesshomaru came down the stairs wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a white t-shirt, his hair slightly wet and sticking up. "I am more than decent."

"Touchy," Kaya giggled as she cleaned Nova's cheek. "You need to clean your cheek every six hours. If for some reason you run out of anything in this bag, have Sesshomaru take you to my office and my secretary can restock everything."

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru frowned.

"Family emergency in France," Kaya replied as she got to her feet, already done. "I shouldn't be gone longer than a week, but just in case."

"I see. Watch your back," Sesshomaru replied as she headed out the door.

"Watch your own, dear cousin," Kaya smiled before disappearing.

"You ready to go?" Sesshomaru asked as he pulled on a black leather coat and grabbed a set of keys off the wall.

"Yeah," Nova nodded quickly as she grabbed the bag Kaya gave her and followed him down a hallway and found herself in a garage with three cars. A black 1992 dodge Viper, a red 1967 dodge challenger, and a silver 2006 dodge Daytona truck. "Got enough cars?"

"No, there is a garage on the back of my property that has a cobra I am rebuilding."

"Wow," Nova was surprised at how much she was learning about her boss. Khendon barked as he jumped up into the bed of the silver truck. "Khendon…"

"The truck is what I planned to take so we can get everything you'll need," Sesshomaru chuckled.

"It's nice," Nova smiled as she climbed up into the passenger seat. "I was planning to get a truck once I was able to get a house."

"Where do you live?"

"Head towards the compound, I'll direct you from there."

He pulled out quietly, the radio on quiet to some alternate rock station and she watched as they pulled away from the house. Seeing the full view of his house made her surprised. It wasn't a house, it was a mansion.

"Why does a single man need so much space?"

"Who said I was single?" he mused, a smirk on his face.

"Really? You're asking me that? I have met your mother, I have met your brother, and if there had been a woman… or man in your life I would have met them."

"You really think I'd swing that way?" he turned his head to look at her with a cocked brow.

"Considering your single…"

"Ouch," he laughed. It was the first time she had ever heard him joke around or laugh and it was nice.

"Why don't you act like this at work?" she asked as he quieted down.

"Because then drama starts to happen. By staying cold and people only respecting me, makes work more bearable."

"Makes sense," she nodded before giggling. "I'm still going to keep the possibility of you being gay in mind until you prove me wrong and bring a girl around."

"Stubborn woman," he sighed, making her laugh more.


	7. Chapter 7

"Take the next right," she spoke suddenly and he became confused. "Please don't judge where I live. It's not the best place, but all my money has been going towards my schooling. I may have a high pay job, but college, therapy, and Khendon take most of my paychecks. I do what I can."

She pointed to a partial empty parking lot surrounded by apartment complexes and he pulled into an empty space. She slid out of her seat quietly as Khendon jumped out and ran up a flight of stairs and waited by one of the apartment doors. She hurried up the stairs and unlocked it as Sesshomaru followed quietly.

As he entered the apartment, he frowned. It was clean, but it was small. There was a small wooden table in the dining room with four chairs and a single couch with a TV mounted on the wall. She poured some dog food into a bowl and set it down so Khendon could start eating as she disappeared down the hallway. He followed, slightly curious. He passed the bathroom and looked around. There was a bathtub that was also the shower. He continued down the hall all and came to her bedroom. The door was open and he entered right as she had pulled off the white shirt he had let her borrow.

"Forgive me," he spoke quickly and turned his back.

"Its fine, my fault for not closing the door. I forgot that it's not just Khendon," she laughed and he turned to see her in a tank top. "So, Mister-high-and-mighty, what are you thinking as you stalk the place."

"For being extremely small, you made it seem decent. I have never had to worry about money growing up, it is hard to try and imagine living like this."

"When you don't know any other way to live, it's pretty good," Nova shrugged as she pulled out a few suit cases and set them on the covers of her queen-sized bed. He saw a small couch in her bedroom and passed her and sat on it, looking out the window. "This is weird."

He looked at her and frowned as she stood there looking at him. "What is weird?"

"You're the first guy who has been in here," she spoke quietly as she turned her back and started pulling clothes out of her drawers and put them in the first suitcase. She finished quickly and walked over to the closet and started pulling clothes off hangers and put them in the second.

"That is surprising," he commented, making her stop and look at him confused. "You are a hard working woman, and you are beautiful compared to many women out there."

"I don't have the time for relationships," she sighed before going back to packing her suitcase.

"I would suggest some formal clothing as well, if you have it. Even though everyone is on paid leave with what happened doesn't mean I have free time. I have many business functions that still require me to make appearances."

"Okay," she nodded, and pulled out two dress bags that were in her closet and set them on top of the bed before grabbing a small gym bag. "I'll be right back."

True to her word, she came back a few minutes later, the gym bag full. She zipped both suit cases and the bags closed and grabbed one suit case and carried it out of the bedroom. He grabbed the second one and the two dress bags, curious and followed her. She had set the bags on the couch and was going through a couple cupboards to get things for Khendon and putting them in a basket.

"I'll start taking these down. Take your time Draik," Sesshomaru spoke before leaving the apartment. He felt like he had talked too much and needed something to distract him.

"I'm surprised to see you here," he turned and saw Kouga leaning against a black motorcycle.

"I am assuming you are here because you heard what happened," he frowned as he opened the back seat of his truck and slid the suitcase on the seat and laid the two dress bags on top carefully.

"Were they after her?" he asked.

"She was the only one injured and they had attempted to cut the cables of the elevator, thinking she would still be inside of it."

"Then her future is imminent. She had a scar on her cheek when she goes back."

"Don't remind me. I am hoping that I can prevent her going back by protecting her at my home…"

"You don't get it Sessh," Kouga sighed. "You change her future, it will change our past. If she does not go back, you will never learn to be as you are now. If she does not go back, then everyone's past and future will change. You know how important she is to destroying Naraku. She has to go back, whether we want to or not."

"I would willing change my future if it were to save her from hers," he snapped, lunging at him, hand to his throat. "I cannot continue my existence if I know that she will be going back and dealing with that monster. I cannot lose her again Kouga…"

"What's going on?" Both men jumped and saw Nova standing there with her suitcase as Khendon sat at the door of her apartment. "Sesshomaru, why are you choking Kouga?"

"I just beat his gaming score on Halo," Kouga smiled as he pushed his hand away and straightened his shirt. "He's just mad that I proved him that he isn't perfect."

"Kouga," Sesshomaru growled quietly and received only a grin from the wolf.

"Let me take that," Kouga moved and grabbed her suitcase. "I'm glad you are okay, Nova. Ayame told me what happened this morning."

"Why are you here at my complex?" Nova frowned as he put her suit case in the truck.

"Was driving by and saw Sesshomaru's truck. Thought I'd stop by and see how you were doing? Nice place, can I come up?"

"No," she frowned as she walked away and went back to her apartment.

"You realize you are making it harder, not only for her, but for yourself as well Sesshomaru. If you get overly attached now, when she goes back, it will tear you both apart."

"I know," Sesshomaru sighed and leaned against his truck. "Since she got hurt, my instincts have kicked in wanting to protect her. Guess I may be over doing it…"

"No, I actually came because I found some information on the black out. Cayto had paid heavily for the maintenance people who work on the generators to stop and cut the power. That was two weeks ago. That cat has gotten nasty so you need watch your backs. The two humans he paid off said that he was obsessed with revenge against her for something she did to him back in the past. Now that you have brought her to more meetings, he has finally found her."

"I hate cats," Sesshomaru groaned quietly before suddenly seeing white and hearing a grunt of pain. He looked down and saw Khendon standing on top of Kouga, growling down at him.

"What the fuck?!"

"Sit boy," Nova called and Khendon sat down, right on top of Kouga's chest. Sesshomaru looked up and saw her locking her apartment door and start coming down the stairs with her gym bag and the basket full of Khendon's stuff that also had a blanket on top. "Good boy."

"She is definitely related to Kagome," Kouga groaned, running out of air. "This has to be worse than a subjection necklace."

"Should I be wrong in saying that for once, he feels like a stalker?" She looked at him and he smirked, seeing the amusement in her stormy grey eyes.

"Not in the slightest," he replied as she put the basket in the truck's back seat. "You have everything?"

"Yes, except his food, he's running low. I had planned to go get another bag soon.

"I… need air…" Kouga whined.

"Stalker, don't you have a life of your own? Like your wife? Khendon, truck," Nova snapped her fingers and he jumped instantly into the back of the truck as she closed the back door.

"God it's so horrible," Kouga whined. "She's due any day and so moody. I don't understand how a woman like her can be so emotional all the time! It's so draining…"

"Whiny baby," Nova scoffed as she walked around the truck and hopped into the passenger seat.

"I need a drink," Kouga groaned as he walked to his bike. "Too many emotional women and fat mutts."

Khendon started growling and Sesshomaru smirked. "He says you better rethink that statement. He will sit on you again."

"I'm good," Kouga spoke quickly before starting his bike and zooming off.

"Kind of feel bad for him, but then no I don't," Nova smiled as Sesshomaru got into the truck.

"Is there somewhere you would like to eat?"

"What?" Nova looked at him and frowned.

"You were complaining before we came here that you were getting hungry."

"Oh, yeah," Nova frowned. "I know of a place you may like, but it's not a high class…"

"It does not matter if it is for high-class or for any other class," he smirked as he started the engine. "Just direct me where to go."

"Okay, but I'm letting you know now that it is weird to see your casual side," She smiled and he shook his head slightly.

* * *

Please let me know what you think! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Nova studied her boss as they drove and he was definitely more laid back than she had ever seen him. It was weird but it was also nice to know that he trusted her that much to see this side of him. There was also the fact of how determined he seemed to be to protect her from his enemies. They arrived to the small noodle shop and Khendon jumped out and ran inside, holding the door with his body before barking happily at Tsuki who was the owner.

"Nova! What happened to you?" Tsuki ran around the counter and hugged her tightly. "Oh my god, it looks painful… Who's the hottie?"

"Thanks Tsuki, that's my boss," Nova muttered, feeling his ice blue eyes on her. "The power outage in Tokyo is what happened. I had been in the elevator at the time and was thrown into the wall when the power went out."

"Jealous and I am sorry… Ugh, hi Khenny," She groaned as Khendon jumped up and licked her face. "Yeah I get it, silly dog. You want your usual? Can I get you anything sir?"

Nova looked at him as his eyes scanned across the menu above the counter before looking back at Tsuki. "I'll have the shrimp scampi."

"Excellent. I will be back with your food, and yours to Khenny. Calm down boy," Tsuki giggled and Khendon barked quietly before padding over to the edge of the bar and sat down, his tail wagging excitedly.

"Impatient dog," Nova giggled as she sat at the end seat right next to her companion. "One fallen noddle and now I swear he is addicted to ramen, but he amuses Tsuki so she doesn't mind making a large bowl for him."

"Hn." He sat next to her and she noticed the tattoos on his wrist peeking out from under his coat.

"I was surprised this morning when I had entered that dojo," She spoke quietly and felt him glance at her. "You didn't strike me as someone to get tattoos."

"Family tradition, marks of our heritage," he replied as he pushed one of his sleeves back to expose the set of marks on his wrist. "I could say the same about the mark on your lower back."

* * *

She let out a heavy sigh and he looked at her confused. "That scar has been there since as long as I can remember. I do not understand where it came from and my parents had refused to answer me when I asked. I don't even know what is scarred there, I just now there is a bunch of scars on my back along my spine. I never asked anybody about it otherwise they might judge because there are scars on my back."

"I did not get a clear visual of what is there. I did not even mean to barge in…"

"It's alright sir, like I said before, that was my fault," she smiled as Tsuki came out with a tray of food. She handed them their food before putting the tray on the ground with a larger bowl of ramen and Khendon barked happily before devouring his share. "You'd think that I wasn't feeding him enough."

"So Nova, what are you going to do now? I heard that your building got closed down due to safety hazards," Tsuki asked as she drank a glass of water.

"Everyone was put on leave until we can return to work," Nova smiled.

"Damn, I didn't think the Takiyama Corporations were that big? Guess that is kind of perfect timing with graduation this Friday… Don't tell me you forgot…? You'll finally be graduating!"

"It's been a busy day and the elevator incident was only this morning," Nova muttered as she grabbed her chopsticks.

"When were you going to tell me you needed the day off?" Sesshomaru frowned.

"Well, it was supposed to be today when you got to the office but that didn't go over so well."

"I see."

"Well, I have things to do, I'll see you at graduation, right?"

"Of course," Nova smiled at Tsuki before she disappeared into the back smiling.

"What time is your graduation this Friday?" Sesshomaru asked and she looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Why? You thinking of attending?"

"That or have somebody else accompany you. You will not be going alone."

"It's at 6 over at the university, then my aunt wants me to visit for dinner."

"Hn." He frowned slightly as he looked at the food he had ordered. She would be going to the shrine near the entrance to the past, but in the past, her cheek was fully scarred and she would barely be getting her stitches out before she went over there.

"Are you okay sir? You look troubled."

"It is nothing Draik."

"Is it your family? You always get that expression on your face when you know you have meetings with them you cannot cancel."

"Similar but it's not family related," he sighed, surprised at how well she understood some of his expressions.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No, but we need to return to the manor soon. I have a meeting in the hour."

"Okay."

He was surprised that she never question a decision of his if it was work related. The only thing she ever questioned that Kaya made her understand was her needing to stay at his home until the threat of her life was over. They finished quickly and he paid for the meal as she took Khendon outside. He looked down and was surprised at how clean her companion was during the meal. He exited the small diner and saw Khendon in the back of his truck and she was sitting on the closed tail gate petting him. As soon as she looked up and saw him, she jumped out and slid into the passenger seat. He hopped in, hoping he could prevent her future.

* * *

As soon as they reached the mansion, he disappeared upstairs and she started to grab her stuff out of his truck as two young women came into the garage to help her carry her stuff upstairs to the room she would stay in temporarily. As soon as everything was on the floor in her room, she headed outside with Khendon, a tennis ball and a Frisbee in hand.

As soon as she got out back she was surprised at how big it was, though she shouldn't have been considering the size of his mansion. The expanse of his land was surrounded by trees instead of a fence. She still had about three hours until she had to change the bandages on her cheek and it was only midday. She hadn't had a day off since her very first job so it was weird not having to work or make calls. She had the whole day to herself and didn't know how to spend it.

She ran around the yard with Khendon, tossing the tennis ball and the Frisbee around the yard to run him out of his exuberant energy. Occasionally she would look at the mansion and see servants passing windows, but soon she stopped running around like crazy when she saw Sesshomaru standing at a set of closed doors to a balcony with somebody behind him. The minute she made eye contact with him, she whistled for Khendon and decided to go back inside. It felt weird being watched like a child just because he said she was in danger.

Back in her room, she started to put her things into the dresser and the closet. He didn't mention how long it would take so she figured it would be several weeks so she made herself at home in the room. She opened the balcony doors and Khendon fell asleep right outside the doors on his pad she had laid down for him. As soon as everything was put away except his dog food and bowls, she found a stack of towels and hygiene products in the large bathroom and decided to clean up. There was a full Jacuzzi tub next to the sink and in the corner was a walk-in shower with polished granite walls.

There were over a dozen different bubble bath scents on the counter next to the tub and she smiled. She started the tub and put in some of the Spring Rain and Sakura Blossom scents and went out and closed the bedroom door before going back into the bathroom and closed it most of the way in case her companion woke up. She stripped down, making sure the bandage on her cheek was still secure before sliding into the bubbly water.


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing from Inuyasha.

Please Read and Enjoy!

* * *

Sesshomaru groaned as Jaken mumbled on about how the company was functioning without the Tokyo location operational while he watched as Nova grab the toys for her companion and head back inside. It took about an hour for him to finish his reports and leave, finally giving Sesshomaru silence since they had returned back to the mansion.

He hadn't heard any noise inside the mansion except his servants doing their jobs. He got to his feet and left the study, slightly curious as to where his assistant had gone to and what she was doing to pass the time. He walked over towards her room and heard water splash from inside as well as a growl right on the other side of the door.

"Khenny, be quiet!" he heard Nova call. Sesshomaru smirked before knocking on the door. "The door's open just give me a second."

He entered and glanced blankly at the Samoyed as he entered and closed the door behind him. He walked over to the balcony and looked out as he waited for her to exit the bathroom as he heard the tub start to drain. He turned as the bathroom door opened and she came out in a black silk robe that went to right above her knees and her hair was in a messy dry bun on top of her head.

"I came to check on your injury," Sesshomaru spoke, making up a logical excuse to why he came to check on her. "Dr. Kaya said to check it daily."

"Okay, just give me a couple seconds to put something on," She spoke quickly and hurried into the closet, a light tint of blush on her cheeks. Several minutes later, she came back out in a pair of black sweats and a white form fitting V-neck shirt. She also had the bag that Dr. Kaya had given her for the cut on her cheek. "It hurts a little."

He followed her over to the couch near the open balcony doors and she turned so she was faced him and he could pull off the bandage. He suddenly seemed nervous as he reached for her cheek and slowly pulled away the tape. He watched her twitch as he worked on getting the tape off and frowned at how shaky he had gotten. Finally, he got the bandage off and looked at her injured cheek. Seeing the cut tied closed with stitches made his heart sink as an image came to his mind:

 _ **'Filthy human.' He growled as he slapped the girl's scarred cheek viciously, leaving small scratches behind. 'Your race is so worthless and always in the way!'**_

"Sesshomaru?" He blinked in surprise as she pulled him out of the memory and he focused on her. His hand was resting on her cheek under the cut, almost as if he were caressing her cheek. He pulled back quickly and busied himself by opening the medical bag and pull out her ointment and fresh bandages. "You've been acting strangely since Kouga showed up at my apartment complex. It's like you're on edge around me even more then when you first said people were after me. What's on your mind?"

He looked at her and she was frowning as she studied him. He sighed before running a hand through his hair and got to his feet and walked out to the balcony. He heard her follow him and felt the heat of her small hand touch his arm, tentatively, almost as if she were afraid to touch him.

"I wish it were possible to try and help you understand what's going on, but I cannot. If I tried, then I would be breaking company policies," he muttered as he turned his head to look at her. "Believe me when I say that I wish I could just tell you."

"You know exactly what's going on, don't you?"

"Not everything, but a lot of it," he sighed, not wanting to lie to her anymore unless it was absolutely impossible to tell her the truth.

"Do you know who hurt me?"

"Kouga figured out who was behind it and is tracking their movements."

"Why?" her hand disappeared and she backed away slightly and crossed her arms.

"I do not know those details, but they are not going to go away," he sighed as he went back over to the couch and sat down in front of the med bag. "Come sit so I can finish bandaging your cheek."

"There is a lot you can't tell me because of policies, isn't there?" she asked as she complied, but she did not look at him.

"This company has a lot more policies than anyone lets on. Those that are higher up have more rules to follow than those that are lower than you." He cleaned her cheek with some of the alcohol in the med bag before gently applying the ointment that would help heal it faster with minimal scaring and bandaging her cheek quickly, not wanting any more flashbacks like earlier. He got to his feet and started to head out. "I am sorry, Nova, for everything."


	10. Chapter 10

Nova frowned as she pulled on her blue tube top dress that went to mid-thigh she had bought for graduation night and stood in front the floor length mirror and sighed. Sesshomaru was supposed to remove the stitches before they left, but he had been in meetings all day and she had only seen a glimpse of him that morning when she went to the kitchen and made herself some breakfast. The bandage was off and the stitches were barely visible along the cut that had healed tremendously fast due to the ointment that Dr. Kaya had given her.

She slid on her black knee-length boots before pinning back the top half of her curled hair. She sighed quietly before grabbing her graduation gown and cap and held them in her arm as she grabbed her purse that also had the ointment form Kaya. She opened the door to her room and closed it before heading down the stairs. In the living room, she set her things on the couch where Khendon was sleeping on the rug before heading down the hallway to Sesshomaru's study. She knocked on the door and waited a few seconds before opening the door but ran into Sesshomaru as he had reached for the door. His hands grabbed her quickly before she fell and she felt her breath escape her chest as she looked up at her boss as he stared down at her surprised.

"Is time to leave for your graduation already?" he frowned as he kept his arms around her waist. "The stitches…"

"I came to see if you would take them out before I left," Nova cleared her throat, still surprised that he was touching her. He had seemed to avoid her the last week since he told her a little more about what was going on.

"You know you are not leaving on your own," he frowned as he finally pulled away from her as he walked back into his office. She followed him and saw a small surgical kit that was sitting on the corner of his desk that had a pair of scissors and tweezers.

"You have been busy all week, I thought that you wouldn't have time," she shrugged as she sat on the edge of his desk. He moved to stand right in front of her and as he brushed her hair away from her face and shoulder, she felt as if it should have been a more intimate gesture.

"Close your eyes and hold still," he spoke quietly and she obeyed.

With her eyes closed, she felt self-conscious of how close they were, considering she could feel the heat of his body. His hands were very gentle and she barely felt the scissors snip the stitches, but flinched slightly as he pulled the stitches out with the tweezers. After a couple seconds, she felt him move away and was about to open her eyes when she felt something pressed against her cheek. She felt the texture of gauze on her cheek as well as his large hand cupping her cheek over the gauze.

"Don't open your eyes please," his voice was right next to her ear and she jumped slightly, confused at what he was saying.

"Sessh…"

"Please…" his voice broke slightly and she felt his hand that was holding the gauze put a little more pressure.

She felt his other hand move to the back of her neck and felt her heart started to speed up. His body was pressed against her legs as she sat on the desk and felt pressure against her forehead and nose. She opened her eyes slightly and saw that he had his forehead pressed against hers and his eyes were closed. She touched his cheek gently and his eyes opened slightly and locked onto hers, full of pain.

"Why can I not stop it? Why can I not save you from the pain?" he whispered, his voice almost broken as he looked down towards her lap.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"I cannot change what is supposed to happen, but I beg you to not think any less of me as I am now," his voice dropped down to a whisper. "Do not tell anyone this, but I have suffered too long in silence. There is a passage that enters 500 years into the past. A past that is not like what you would think. There are daemons and priests. If you do not go back, it changes the present we have now. I do not know when you find the passage but I do not wish you to go through. I wish I could change it, but everything you know now will change if you do not go through when it is fated for you to find it."

"Why are you telling me this?" Nova frowned and he looked up at her, and she saw the pain seem to grow in his eyes.

"I am not as young as I seem Nova. You will run into me in the past, but I was a monster back then. I am ashamed of what I was back then." Tears leaked out of the corner of his eyes as he looked at her and she felt overwhelmed. She had never seen so much emotion from her boss.

"Say that I believe you, I want proof. I have never seen so much emotion come from you…"

"Nova, please do not make me reveal who I was. Not tonight," he whimpered as he pressed his face against her neck. "You have your graduation tonight as well as dinner with your family. Do not utter a word of what I have just spoken, not to anyone."

"Okay, but only if you answer one single question," Nova agreed as she pushed his shoulders back so she could look at his tear streaked face. "Why are you telling me this?"

He opened his mouth for a second before closing it and frowning slightly, looking perplexed. He removed his hand from her cheek and she looked down to see specks of blood on the gauze from where the stitches had been and he tossed it in the trashcan before looking back at her. His other hand was still on the back of her neck and he pulled her closer to him before he pressed his lips to hers roughly.

Nova squeaked in surprise; the man she worked for the last three years and his actions for the last week did not prepare her for this kiss or anything remotely close. She touched his lower chin and neck cautiously, as she slowly responded. Everything she had been told minutes before, flew to the back of her mind as he lifted her off the desk and held her in his arms as he deepened the kiss. As she felt him tighten his arms around her, she gasped slightly and felt him shove his tongue into her mouth. She gripped his hair and pulled away as she started to loose air and he pulled back slowly as she took a deep breath.

"You proved me wrong," Nova giggled, lightheaded and he frowned slightly. "You're definitely not gay."

"Silly human," he smiled as he set her down on her feet. "You'll be late if you don't leave soon."

"How old are you?" she asked as she headed towards the door and heard a sigh and turned her head to look at him.

"If any of Takiyama partner's learns that I told you anything, we both will be in a lot of trouble Nova. So many rules have just been broken…"

"Hey, I know how to act like I don't know what's going on," Nova smiled. "Come on if you insist on me not going by myself. Besides, Sayto is giving one of the speeches."

"We will discuss this more after this night is over," Sesshomaru nodded as he grabbed his leather jacket and followed her out of his study.

"Lazy dog, wake up," Nova laughed as they entered the living room to her snoring companion and she picked up her things and followed him out into the garage.

"Is he allowed into the building?"

"I have all the required paperwork to prove that he is a service dog and for anyone to try and force me to leave could get in trouble for doing so," Nova smiled as they got into the truck and Khendon jumped into the bed. "Besides most of the staff at the university knows him because there had been a few times I had to take him to school because the compound was closed. Though he will have to be on a leash once we're there otherwise he'll tackle some of my professors from excitement."

"Hn."

"Really?" Nova shook her head as he sped through the streets. "To think that after you telling me some supernatural bullshit and a kiss like that, you continue to respond like that."

"You still don't believe me," he sighed and she looked at him annoyed.

"How can I?" Nova snapped. "You really think that going up to someone and saying, ' _Hey, I am a daemon and there is a portal to 500 years in the past where you are going to run into me because I don't know where and when you'll find a magical portal. By the way, you're going to be hurt, but I can't change fate.'_ You'll need to come up with a better way of explaining something like that unless you want me to still think you're crazy though you're a good kisser."

"Nova…"

"Sorry, but it's just a little too far-fetched of an idea for me to just be able to believe," Nova sighed as she looked out her window. "A kiss just doesn't work as a convincer for the supernatural that I still have yet to believe in."

The ride became quiet as they continued to the university. Nova still wasn't sure to believe her boss or to think he was crazy, but until she had actual proof or got away from having to be stuck at that mansion. They finally pulled up to the university and pulled into an empty parking stall that was close to the entrance. Nova hopped out and pulled on her robe and put on her cap as she pulled Khendon's leash out of her purse and clipped it into his spiked collar that she had put on earlier that day as he jumped out of the truck.

"I got to go ahead sir, you'll have to sit in the stands during the ceremony. My aunt and uncle will be meeting me at section F afterwards to take me out to dinner if you insist on being there all night," Nova spoke before hurrying inside the building before he could say a word.

"There you are!" Tsuki cried out as Nova finally got to the entrance where all the students were waiting to walk into the arena and sit down. "I was worried you wouldn't make it on time. Your poor cheek. As least it's healing up really well."

"Yeah my boss's personal doctor has been working with me and has a really good ointment that heals as well as reduces scaring."

"Jealous, wish I had some hot boss care enough to bring in a personal doctor…"

"Tsuki! He is my boss, nothing more. Since I was injured in his building, he is paying for my recovery. That's all it is. He's a total asshole anyway."

"He is still smoking hot eye candy," Tsuki giggled as they got into their spots in line as the students started to walk into the arena.


	11. Chapter 11

Sesshomaru wandered around the upper levels until he found the opening for section F. The building was packed with humans and daemon a like and it made him uneasy. He looked out into the courts and saw the students start entering and going to sit in their seats. Luckily, he was able to spot Nova quickly due to her large companion who padded along with her. She sat in the second row on the outside end and Khendon laid down at her feet.

"Why did we have to come mom? I had my show coming on tonight," a boy whined as he followed an older woman with dark brown hair and an old man who was wearing priest robes. Behind the boy was a very familiar brown haired girl who he had run into a few times in the past.

"Because this is your cousin. She is more important than some TV show," the old man huffed.

"Is that…?" Deep brown eyes locked onto his and widened slightly.

"Kagome, are you okay?" her mother asked as she turned to look at her daughter.

"I'm fine. I'm just going to go get a drink before sitting down," Kagome stopped as her family nodded and headed into section F. Then she walked straight towards him with a narrowed expression. "What are you doing here?"

"I am not quite sure what you man ma'am," he responded, hoping she didn't actually recognize him. "It is a graduation."

"Really? I never saw you as the type to play stupid Sessh…"

"Finish that sentence and you will regret it," he growled as he glanced around.

"I knew it was you the second I saw you. Why are you here?"

"It has been a long time Miko, there is much about me that has changed. I have employees that are graduating tonight, one of them being my personal assistant."

"Still cannot function without Jaken?" she huffed.

"Jaken is not in Japan for the next month. Takiyama is recovering from a power outage and an elevator that has been damaged.

"Wait…you're my cousin's boss?"

"If you are referring to Miss Draik, you are correct. In your mind, there are two of me now… the one who stands before you and the monster."

"Why are you acting as if all your fur is on end and you're on a hunt?"

"Miko…"

"It's your aura."

"It is none of your concerns. Now unless you want a second mutt tormenting you, I suggest you return to your family," he growled as he felt the wolf's presence coming closer.

"Is Nova alright?"

"The cute little Indian is fine," Kouga smiled as he draped an arm around her shoulder. "What's up 'Gome?"

"You weren't kidding," Kagome muttered.

"When have I ever lied Miko? I may have been a monster, but not once did I lie. Return to your family. The ceremony will be starting soon."

"Does she know what you are?" Kagome whispered and he shook his head. "Okay."

"Take care of yourself 'Gome," Kouga called after her as she headed down the stairs. "He's here and it sure isn't for a social visit."

"Nova?"

"Ginta and Hakkaku are mixed in among the graduating students in the row behind her. I have placed some of your men around the entrances to the tunnels. All orders are to just silence and restrain him and any men he has brought with. This is a drastic threat, even for him. What the hell did she do to him back then that made him so adamant on killing her?"

"She removed his tail when he transformed to his full size," Sesshomaru smirked, remembering when it had happened.

"Damn… makes sense why he hasn't transformed since then," Kouga chuckled slightly. They walked down one of the many sets of stairs so they were on the bottom row of seats closets to her. "I smell blood… Don't tell me he is actually going to try and attack her in the middle of so many humans?"

"Her companion senses something wrong," Sesshomaru muttered as he watched as the Samoyed pace back and forth on his short leash while Nova tried to calm him.

"We need to get to her," Kouga muttered.

"We cannot cause attention to our position. Can you contact your men behind her?"

"Yeah," Kouga pulled out a cell phone and started to type rapidly. "We need to get to the tunnels."

"Use your aura to hide yourself," Sesshomaru muttered before masking himself and jumping over the railing to the tunnel right below them.

"What's happening sir?" one of his men ask as soon as he unmasked himself.

"We are not quite sure. Get ready for anything. If anyone makes a move towards Miss Draik, do everything in your power to stop them."

"How are they going to try and attack her in such a public and lit place?" his guard asked and Sesshomaru wanted to hit his head into the wall.

"Generators, now!" he ordered and Kouga ran off down the tunnels without another word.

"She won't be ready for this," the man next to him muttered as he shifted slightly.

"Stay alert and notify the rest of the men," Sesshomaru growled as he heard a low growl come from the Samoyed 50 feet away. Nova had pulled on Khendon's leash but glanced at him at the same time. Her eyes widened and he felt a hint of worry as she locked onto his gaze.

No one could predict when or if there would be an attack as the ceremony started. Sesshomaru continued to glance around but his gaze didn't leave Nova's for long as she kept her eyes locked onto him. Her fear grew stronger each minute as the ceremony continued. Names started to get called and the graduates stood up, one by one. The student right before Nova stood up and right as her name started to get called, everything seemed to stop.

Everything went dark and for several seconds, it was dead silent. For those who had expected this power outage, they heard the intake of breath in surprise of those around them before the panicking started. People started screaming and you could hear thuds of those who had tripped in the darkness.

Sesshomaru focused his eyes as he dashed out towards where Nova and Khendon had been, but only found blood as he reached the chairs. He growled once before following the smell of her blood down one of the tunnels where he passed one of his men who was unconscious on the ground, blood rolling down the side of his face from the edge of his temple.

"Damn it," Sesshomaru cursed quietly before dashing down the tunnel and outside into the streets. Rain was pouring down in steady sheets, making Sesshomaru even madder. Due to being in a false form, he could no longer detect Nova's scent as it got washed away.


	12. Chapter 12

The ceremony had been going great, Sayto had delivered an amazing speech that left all the graduating students cheering. As soon as Khendon started pacing and tugging lightly on the leash, Nova felt uneasy and started glancing around. There were men standing in the shadows of every tunnel, each of them glancing around the arena. She looked to the tunnel closest to her and saw Sesshomaru looking at her, worry in his eyes before glancing around for a few seconds but came back to look at her.

Something was wrong. She looked down at Khendon and he was stiff as he stood next to her looking around as well. She was going to get hurt soon, something was going to happen during the ceremony… but when? Would Sesshomaru get to her in time or would he be too late? She couldn't just run to Sesshomaru now in the middle of the ceremony, not with so many people there. The boy next to her stood up as his name got called and her heart felt like it jumped into her throat as everything went black.

Nova didn't even have time to scream as arms wrapped around her, one restraining her arms to her side before something dug into her side painfully as the other went across her throat, blocking off a lot of her air supply. She heard Khendon whimper but then as the screams surrounded her, she felt movement before she found herself outside in the pouring rain, still restrained.

A man stood against a black car in the handicap stall under an umbrella grinning at her as two men came into her peripherals. One had Khendon tossed over his shoulder, a muzzle over his mouth and his legs tied together. He wasn't moving. The other came to her with a rope and tied her hands behind her back and tied a cloth around her mouth gagging her.

"Excellent," the man under the umbrella clapped. "Where is the mutt?"

"He'll be here soon," the one who tied her up responded and touched her side, making her cry in pain. When his hand came into view, a bloodied dagger was in his hand. "When he smells her blood, he will be frantic to find her."

"Perfect, let's get going."

Nova thought that she was going to get thrown into a car and get kidnapped that way but they started dragging her into the forest. They were walking for a while before she was tossed to the ground and landed on her stomach as Khendon was tossed to the ground next to her, unconscious. She was cold and her side burned, as her blood started to soak the wet ground beneath her.

"You won't bleed to death, if that is what you are thinking," the man with the umbrella chuckled. "Baku is an excellent blade user. You don't even know what's going on, do you? I'm sure he would have told you everything after we sabotaged Takiyama Corporations, but then again with him being the Western Lord, he has rules he has to live by. I'll give you the short version Nova, we are daemons. Mythology's term was Youkai, pure blood daemons."

"Why me?" Nova forced around the gag.

"Ah yes, the main reason I have been trying to capture you. I hate you Nova Draik, especially after what you did to me 500 years ago. You destroyed all honor and pride that I had and I became the laughing stock. I am a feline youkai, but I can no longer transform because of you, you filthy girl. You will die tonight, but it will not be by me. I will make it so Sesshomaru will lose control of his daemon who also thinks you are nothing and he will have the pleasure of bathing in your blood," the man smiled as he crouched and pulled off the gag. "And when he finally gains his control back, he will be destroyed by his own actions of killing you. He will lose his position as the western lord and I will be finally be free of both of you.

"It's a shame really, you are such a beautiful human, but I need to kill you before you enter the past and destroy my life. Maybe I'll make him watch as I devour your body…"

"You are pathetic," Nova chuckled weakly, "and crazy. I'm surprised that you could escape whatever asylum you were in."

"Now, now, my sweet, we all know that nobody is crazy here. After all, you saw us when you were a child. Hiding in that cupboard as you watched us rip apart your only family. I have been slowly destroying your life as you did mine. I was surprised your father could stand to keep such a mistake like you," he coed as he stood up. "Remove her clothing, I want to see the seal."

"No!" Nova screamed as she felt her cloths get ripped away from her body, leaving her in only her strapless bra, underwear, and boots.

"Until death," they all murmured in unison, making her freeze as the man with the umbrella touched the scars on her lower back.

"Such a pathetic seal to hide you that can never be removed. Until death, you shall live as mortal. Hanyou like you are such a disgrace to the daemon world."

"He is coming, but his youkai is still restrained," one of the men replied quietly.

"Good, tie her up," the man grinned as he spun his umbrella like a cane. "Such a beautiful body, no wonder his beast thirsted for her warmth. Must be so delectable to taste."

Nova cried out as her palms got cut as they cut the rope from her wrists and then retied them in front of her and lifted her so she was hanging from a tree a few feet of the ground with her arms strained above her head. The man with the umbrella laughed as he walked towards her and she strained to keep her eyes on him as he circled around her. Suddenly he struck out at her back and she felt his hand dig into her side where she had gotten stabbed earlier and she bit her lip to hold back her scream. She must be in hell if there was such sadistic psychotic men doing this to her.

"You are so incompetent to attack one under my protection." His voice was like the sun on the coldest dark night.

"Your abilities have become weak over the years Sesshomaru," her tormentor laughed as he licked the blood from her off his fingers. "Delicious. Come now, my lord, that form is so hideous. Show us the glorious form you have hidden from the world."

"What a homo," Nova grunted as she clenched her hands as she started to loose feeling in them. "I honestly don't care anymore…"

"Stay awake Nova, I'll get you down. This won't happen again."

"I'm too tired, sir…"

"Now, now, this won't do beautiful, you need to stay wake for this wondrous transformation of the man who says he will save you." Pain erupted from her other side and she screamed. She opened her eyes and saw a blade sticking out of her side.

"Bastard," Nova hissed at the man with the umbrella and kicked out at him with her bound feet and the force knocked him into a branch that went through his stomach. "Die, you sick fuck!"

"Really?" he looked at her with a grin then broke the branch and walked so he stood in front of her. Nova cringed as he ripped his shirt off so she could see the hole in his stomach that started to close up without a scar. "I'm not like you girl. Now, let's get back to the fun part. Men, you know your part."

Nova watched with a pained frown as the men around her started to spasm and bones started to crack as their bodies became deformed. She looked at Sesshomaru as he growled at her tormentors but didn't look away from the deformed beings for long as the sound of tearing fabric started. Their skin started to rip apart as they started to change and she couldn't stand it and forced her eyes closed wanting to cry. It was as if she was reliving her past.

"Are the memories coming back to you little girl?" he laughed.

"Silence." Nova forced her eyes open and focused on Sesshomaru.

"Oh…? And what are you going to do Sesshomaru, oh great inuyoukai of the west? You are in a frail human form, you are weak. What can you really do except watch your precious girl die while we tear her apart like her parents? Then again, you could change to your real form, but then again, you might tear her apart instead. Your beast still hates her for leaving, doesn't it? It hates her for being so weak and stubborn for not accepting the monster you truly are."

"Show her what you truly are before she dies!"

"The only one who will die tonight Cayto is you and those who helped harm what is mine," Sesshomaru growled quietly.

Nova watched as he fiddled with the only piece of jewelry he wore which was a simple silver band on his right ring finger. Nova felt her heart pounding in her throat as she felt blood run down her cold body. Sesshomaru sighed but she watched as he closed his eyes and turned his head away from her as he pulled off the ring and pocketed it. Silver appeared from his hair as his hair lengthened down to his knees and markings the same color of his chest tattoos appeared on his cheeks as well as a blue crescent moon on his brow.

"Show us those murderous eyes," Cayto demanded, his voice almost eager which turned into a laugh as a deep growl echoed around them.

"You must be incompetent, feline, to try and harm what is ours," Sesshomaru growled, but it wasn't his voice, not exactly. It was deeper, more vicious and full of anger. He lifted his head and opened his eyes, revealing golden irises surrounded by red. "You will die!"

"Come kill me, but while you're at it, kill your precious _human_ ," Cayto giggled.

"You are insane," Nova whispered and kicked Cayto again as he stepped in front of her, pushing him towards Sesshomaru who growled and lunged with his right hand forward and glowing green.

By now, she was completely numb from the cold against her almost bare body as well as the blood that was rolling down her legs and the dagger that was still embedded into her lower back, with the blade sticking out of her abdomen. Around her, Sesshomaru was jumping around, shoving his bloodied hand into every chest or tearing out their spine as he shoved his hand into their neck. Bodies were falling around her lifeless, but she was too transfixed on Sesshomaru to even care.


	13. Chapter 13

As the last enemy fell to the ground, he turned to face her, blood splattered on his clothing. There was still a hint of red around his golden eyes, but all anger had vanished from his face and posture. He stepped towards her with a frown.

"You are not afraid?"

"After what just happened here, you think I would be afraid of you?" Nova scoffed and he cracked a small smirk. "Can you help me down? I am cold and everything hurts."

He moved quickly and ripped the dagger out as well as grabbed her ripped dress and pressed it to her lower back as he pressed her against him as he cut the rope with his… claws? Nova grabbed his bloodied hand and frowned. Sure enough each nail were sharp claws. He pulled his hand out of hers and held her close as he buried his face against her neck.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't fast enough," he mumbled quietly.

"I'm still alive and you saved me," Nova whispered, wincing as he dug his claws slightly into her back. "How old are you?"

"I am over 1000 years old," he whispered as he lifted his head and looked at her, all emotion gone.

"I hate when you do that," Nova sighed as she forced to keep herself awake, "when you lock all emotions away…"

* * *

"You stayed in control, I'm impressed." Sesshomaru looked up as Kouga and Kaya entered the clearing. "I thought at first I would have to knock you out but you proved me wrong."

"Why were you not here to begin with?" Sesshomaru growled quietly as he cradled the wounded girl close in his arms.

"I called Kaya after I reached the generators. They had destroyed them before we had even gotten there. I knew Kaya would be back so I called her just in case something like this happened. Where's your beast?"

"After we lost her then, it put itself in a mind therapy and hasn't talked since. Right now, it is content to have her alive."

"Well unless you lay her down so I can bandage her wounds, you'll lose her again," Kaya growled and he nodded as Kouga took of his trench coat and laid it down so Sesshomaru could lay her on it. "We're lucky they had planned on your beast taking over that they didn't hit anything serious when they hurt her. Kouga, how is her companion?"

"Only unconscious, he's not hurt," Kouga sighed as he pulled the white Samoyed into his arms. "I'll get him to the truck and wait for you two."

"So much has changed for her. We'll have no idea when she will go back now since Cayto has interfered so much. I really do hope that your involvement in her life helps her if she does go through the gate."

"I told her about the gate and that there are daemons and priests."

"So you told her that there is a… you that is a monster?"

"Yes," he sighed as he pulled out his ring and slid it back on, his daemon characteristics disappearing.

"I can only do a quick bandage here with the rain. Her body is cooling from the rain and she needs stitches for these wounds. Come, let's get back to the mansion. Share as much body heat as you can for now," Kaya spoke as she wrapped Nova in the trench coat and Sesshomaru picked her up and they hurried to the truck that was waiting.

"How is she?" Kouga asked as he drove towards Sesshomaru's home.

"She'll be okay once she is stitched up and warm."

"Where did those scars on her back come from?"

"We do not know. They were not there back then," Kaya sighed.

"I know," Kouga gritted his teeth as he gripped the wheel.

"Cayto has been interfering with her life since she was born. Who knows what will happen now?"


	14. Chapter 14

Nova groaned as she opened her eyes and found herself looking up at a ceiling that had a mural of two white dogs howling at a full moon. She looked around and saw nothing familiar, not even Khendon in the room. She tried to sit up but only succeeded in falling back in pain. She touched her stomach where the pain erupted and felt a heavy bandage that wrapped all around her mid-section. She shivered as she remembered why she was injured but was glad that she was in a pair of pants and a large shirt.

Needing to know where she was, she rolled over and got off the bed slowly. She hobbled over to the double doors and opened them to a large hallway that looked familiar. Leaning against the wall she forced herself to move down the hallway towards the stairs at the end of the hallway. Khendon was never away from her when she would wake up and now there was no sign of him since she had been hurt at the graduation. By the time she reached the stairs, she knew she was at Sesshomaru's home so she headed towards his private study that was up on the third floor, knowing that if he was anywhere it was probably there rather than his main study on the first floor.

She felt like collapsing from the pain but needed to find him at least. He held all the answers. She reached the elaborate dark oak double doors and pushed them open. She fell to one knee, gripping the door handle and winced as it jarred the stitches in her stomach. She looked up and smiled as she caught a glance of him as he stared at her surprised, a book in his lap as he laid on the large throw pillows piled up in the corner.

"Hi," she grinned as she closed her eyes and took a breath.

"Nova…?" He was at her side in seconds and picked her up and laid her on the couch. "What are you doing walking around? You are not in any condition to be out of bed."

"Well considering the fact that I was just kidnapped and threatened with death, I'm pretty sure being alone isn't a good thing. Where is Khendon?"

"Kaya was giving him a bath not too long ago. He is uninjured, just impatient to see you awake. It has been a week since the attack. Your fever broke yesterday morning," Sesshomaru spoke as he covered her in a blanket and sat on the edge of the couch by her feet.

"Your ring… What exactly does it do?" she asked quietly as she stared at the silver ring he wore. Curious, she grabbed his hand and pulled his arm closer so she could examine it easier.

"It seals away the youkai, allowing daemons to blend in around humans without detection. Daemons started to wear them once humans realized that they could bring us down and no longer feared us," Sesshomaru answered quietly as she spun the ring around on his finger.

"What did that man mean when he said your beast hated me?" she looked at him with a frown and he sighed as he pulled his hand away from her and rested his head in his hands. "What is it?"

"The past is too complicated…"

"If it is your past, then doesn't that mean that it is my future?" Nova forced herself to sit up and groaned quietly in the pain.

"You shouldn't be pushing yourself, you might tear your stitches…" he tried to push her gently back on the couch but she wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled herself up even more. "Nova…"

"I want answers Sesshomaru," Nova demanded as she got to her feet and turned so she could look down at him. "That man… that monster has been playing with my entire life. He was the one who killed my parents while I hid in a cabinet and watched. He ruined my life and almost killed me, all because of something I did in the past that I haven't done yet. I deserve to know why."

"I do not have the answers you are searching for…"

"Why do you refuse to answer every question? Is my future that traumatizing in your past? You warned me about some portal to the past and that I'm going to get hurt but you refuse to let me in on how and why. What was so horrible 500 years ago that you refuse to tell me?"

"It was me…" he muttered quietly, hiding his face in his hands.

"What…?" Nova frowned and felt like it was becoming harder to breath.

"500 years ago, I was a heartless, self-serving bastard who took whatever I wanted and killed whoever I pleased. If my beast wanted something, I let him take it as long as it didn't mess with my rule over the western lands. It wasn't long after you had come through the well into the past that it decided it wanted you and it did everything it felt necessary to get you."

"I don't understand," Nova ran a hand through her hair as she started to pace.

"It craved you, your scent, your blood... It thrilled on your screams, on seeing your pain and you trying to fight back. This monster that lies dormant inside me, we hurt you," he growled as he got to his feet and walked over to the balcony and sighed.

"O-okay…" Nova stopped moving and looked past him out the window at the darkening sky. "And that monster at graduation?"

"He got in your way when you were scared and vulnerable. You lashed out."

"How can you bear it? How can you bear to kiss me or to hold me, knowing what may possibly happen to me in my future that has happened in the past? Knowing that it was you…?"

"Things would have been different if Cayto hadn't interfered. Your parents would still be alive, you'd probably never have met me until your family came here for some family reunion with your family and you would have met the monster."

"What does the past have to do with my family here in japan?"

"I never said it did," he turned his head slightly and she frowned seeing his cold expression.

"It's connected, isn't it? They know something about the past…"

"Don't you dare start looking for the past," Nova gasped in shock and in pain as she was pressed into the bookshelves behind her with him towering over her. "I'd rather change my future if I could stop you from going back ever. I don't ever want you to have to experience what I remember. I would chose that monster I was if it would prevent harm to you."

Nova was breathing hard but she wasn't sure if it was because his move to push her against the shelves or the pain from her body. His arms were on either side of her head and she could see a faint line of the markings she had seen on his face the night she was attacked and his eyes were gold rimmed with the ice blue she was used to. His face softened to a gentler look and sighed.

"I have fallen in deep, Nova. I hope that is enough to save your humanity if you fall into the past."

"I thought the ring sealed away the power," Nova whispered as she recovered her breathing.

"If it had sealed everything away then I would start aging," he smirked. "How do you think I was there so fast the day you got hurt in the elevator? I had been still an hour away with the traffic and I was there only minutes later after Sayto called."

"If it was your beast that hurt me then, then why didn't he hurt me a week ago?"

"I don't know, after we saved you, it was content to have you in our arms. I think that my daemon has accepted that what he did was wrong and is what pushed you away in the first place."

"I… I need to lay down…" Nova groaned, feeling sick as she lifted a hand to her injured stomach.

"You're bleeding," he frowned as he stepped back and looked down. Her bandages were turning red quickly. "Your stitches must have torn. Let's get you to Kaya."

"Okay…" Nova gasped as he pulled her into his arms and she felt him running. The walls sped past them, and she knew that he was using his daemonic speed to get her to Kaya. They came to the first floor and he laid her on the counter in the kitchen. The lights above her were bright but she couldn't look away from them.


	15. Chapter 15

What happened?" Kaya demanded as she appeared with her bag of supplies while they could hear Khendon barking like crazy through the house.

"She found her way to my private study before I realized she was awake. She seemed fine when we were talking… Nova…?" Sesshomaru focused on her face and saw that she was staring at the ceiling unblinking.

"Nova, can you hear us?" Kaya snapped her fingers near her ears but got no response. "This isn't normal, especially for a human."

"She is still bleeding, how about you worry about that first," Kouga growled as he entered the kitchen, Khendon on a leash. "What is the dog's problem?"

 ** _'Get her back!'_** Khendon barked at Sesshomaru. **_'This not normal!'_**

"He is scared for his mistress," Sesshomaru answered as he helped Kaya roll Nova onto her side so she could bandage her back and froze. "The mark… what does this mean Kaya?"

"Don't be asking things you know that I don't know! I don't even know what the marks mean!" Kaya snapped as she grabbed more bandages to bandage the now bleeding mark on her spine.

"Wait, those marks were a seal?" Kouga paled.

"You recognize it?" Sesshomaru frowned.

"It's a seal that felines did back in the old days. It was used to hide all daemon characteristics from half-bred youkai so they could live as humans. Depending on what each seal said, depended on how it got triggered to be unsealed. You know, for those who decided they wanted more and earned it."

"And you can read this?" Kaya scoffed as she bandaged the marks.

"Why would there be such a seal on Nova? She wasn't youkai or hanyou nor did she have any seals on her back then?" Sesshomaru snapped.

"How could a simple human who had been abused and raped by your daemon be able to bring down a daemon in their true form, let alone injure them? She must have had a seal back then, just not one that marred her skin. Her parents may have put this seal on her or even Cayto, who has been interfering with her life since she was a child. If he did, he must have thought that it would have changed the past, but then she disappeared and nothing changed. So he had to find her again and finish what he did to her parents, but you were there to stop it from happening. What does it mean?"

"I don't read the feline language. Your best bet would be to find one of the feline elders that are still around. I only know about seals like this is because I ran into a few back a couple centuries ago in Africa. Is she alright?"

"To be honest, I don't know," Kaya sighed as Sesshomaru pulled Nova off the counter and into his arms and started to walk out of the room.

"Kagome found me Sesshomaru. Her family is worried about Nova since she disappeared from graduation," Kouga followed Sesshomaru down the hall.

"Anything else?"

"Her cousin threatened to follow your aura and call the police for kidnapping unless she gets to see her. She already knows us now, we might as well fill her in that Nova knows…"

"No, not if it risks her finding the portal. You can call her and let her know that Nova is safe, but no one is to know that she is aware of our world otherwise both you and I will be punished Kouga."

"Well, it's a good thing that she is unconscious right now because Kagome is at the door," Kouga cringed as the doorbell rang. "I didn't tell her anything I swear!"

"Who else is here?" Kaya snapped as she slapped him across the face.

"She's alone," Sesshomaru sighed.

"Maybe she could heal Nova to the point that she is more stable," Kouga suggested as Sesshomaru started walking up the stairs as he went to the door to answer it. "Welcome 'Gome, nice to see you after so long."

"Where is Nova?" Kagome snapped as she entered the mansion.

"You might as well come up Miko," Sesshomaru sighed before disappearing down the hallway.

"What happened?" Kagome gasped as she saw her cousin in his arms.

"She has been unconscious since graduation," Kouga spoke quickly as he followed her up the stairs after Sesshomaru. "She was a target due to the fact that she works for love-struck ice lord here. Kaya has been doing all that she can, but only miko and houshi have healing powers."

"You could have called sooner…"

"She doesn't know about our world Miko," Kaya lied as she followed reluctantly. "It would be hard to explain to her how her injuries healed so quickly."

"So how does she think she got injured if it was one of your kind who did it?" Kagome growled as they entered the spare bedroom that Nova had been staying the last few weeks.

"All she knows is that she was targeted because of her close work relations," Kouga lied, feeling guilty for lying to Kagome at all.

"Will she ever know? All she does is work amongst your kind Sesshomaru," Kagome asked as he lied her on the bed.

"She is endangered enough. She will never know, especially of your involvement or that cursed well," he growled harshly. "I will make sure she never goes back, even if it kills me!"

"Calm down dog boy," Kagome flinched. "What can I do to help?"

"Her injuries are severe but she is too stubborn to remain in bed since she has woken. I know this is a lot to ask 'Gome, but could you heal her some, even if it just a little bit," Kouga asked as he touched her shoulder.

"Fine, but knowing her since she already had a traumatizing past, don't expect her to act normal," Kagome frowned as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"What do you know of her past?" Kouga asked as he sat on the couch, keeping a tight hold of the white Samoyed who was pacing back and forth on the edge of his leash.

"She was very violent when therapist tried to get her to talk to them. She didn't talk to us at home for several years. It took about three years for her to even say even the simplest think like a greeting. She has gone through probably almost all of the best therapists in Japan, hurting every one of them. Mama enrolled her into Kendo and taekwondo and it seemed to boost her confidence to interact more with others. I remember that she would always scream in her sleep, screaming to tell the monsters to get away from her… Is it connected with who attacked her at graduation?"

"No," Sesshomaru spoke before Kaya or Kouga could say anything.

"How can you be so sure? The police told us how they found her parents, torn apart. No human is that strong to do something like that by hand."

"If it somehow connected her to our own world, I am not aware of it. The attack after graduation was from an enemy of mine."

"Her parents also worked for you," Kagome spoke quietly. "Maybe it's a sign that she shouldn't continue working for you. First almost killed by being stuck in an elevator with cut cables and now this."

"Is this safer or is transferring her to Mumbai a better option?" Kouga asked quietly.

"Don't ever let her get a chance to go back to India. That will make her PTSD even worse. Besides, if whoever killed her family is after her as well, they may be waiting for the chance that she could become vulnerable again."

"That should be enough that she doesn't hurt herself more," Kaya spoke as she pulled a couple bandages back to glance at the wounds. "Thank you Miko."

"Don't ever let her know," Sesshomaru growled as Kagome got to her feet as Kouga let go of Khendon and he carefully got onto the bed besides Nova and laid down, his head next to her shoulder.

"I promise as long as you keep me updated as she heals."

"You have my word Miko."

"I'll walk you out Kagome," Kouga got to his feet as she headed towards the door.

"She knows a lot more about her than I expected," Kaya frowned as she stepped away from Nova. "If she knows kendo and taekwondo, then why did she not fight when Cayto came after her at her graduation?"

 ** _'Violence brings back the memories and her violence.'_** Sesshomaru looked at the Samoyed as his eyes focused on him as he lifted his head. **_'Once she got a therapist that stayed, she was told that it wasn't helping her get better. She had just begun to practice again before the elevator incident, but it has been seven years.'_**

"Is he actually communicating with you?" Kaya frowned and Sesshomaru nodded. "What about that seal? If Kouga is correct that it is some kind of feline seal, why would it bleed like that? But if that mark is sealing some kind of youkai in her, it would make sense how her father was a youkai through blood relation."

Sesshomaru sighed and ran a hand through his hair, confused. He looked down at Nova as she laid there unconscious on the bed with Khendon beside her and felt helpless. No matter how hard he tried, the world kept stopping him from keeping her safe.

"I'll be back. I'm going to make a few calls and see if I could get an elder here so we can understand what that mark on her back means. Kagome was able to heal the internal part of her wounds so they are not so severe so if she moves around, it shouldn't hurt as much for her. When she wakes, I would suggest giving her some pain medicine," Kaya spoke up, interrupting Sesshomaru's internal guilt.

"Hn." Sesshomaru nodded as Kaya touched his arm.

"We'll protect her and figure out what is going on. Don't look so hopeless," Kaya spoke before disappearing from the room.


	16. Chapter 16

Nova woke to pain raging through her body and groaned. Her stomach felt like it was on fire. She opened her eyes to a dark room and felt movement besides her as her companion woke to her waking up. What had happened?

"Where is he?" Nova whispered, her throat dry.

Khendon barked once before jumping off the bed and disappeared from view. Nova assumed that he went to find Sesshomaru, but she didn't try to follow. Every movement was painful so she didn't even try to fight through it since Khendon had been beside her this time.

It didn't take very long for Khendon to return with Sesshomaru who was only in a pair of hamakas again and a light sweat covered his torso. He came to her and sat on the edge of the bed as Khendon climbed up on the other side of her. He didn't say anything or look her in the eye as his hands immediately went to her bandages and started to remove them to check her injuries. He rolled her onto her side away from him as he removed the bandages on her back and started cleaning her injuries as she whimpered from the movements. As soon as he finished bandaging her lower back, he rolled her back onto her back and went to clean her stomach before bandaging that as well.

"So now you're not going to talk to me?" Nova whispered as he got off the bed and threw away the bandages before headed to the other side of the room.

As she moved her eyes over to where he was, she saw a stack of bandages, some tubes of ointment as well as a container of medicine. He poured some of the medicine into his hand before coming back to her so she could take the medicine. He handed her the pills before sitting beside her and helped her sit up slightly so she could drink some water to wash the pills down. Nova winced at the movements but did what he wanted so he could let her lay back down. Khendon let out a low growl and Sesshomaru sighed as he laid her against some propped pillows so she could still be sitting up slightly. He remained by her side but didn't look at her.

"Those scars on your back started to bleed. We do not know that would happen."

"Is Kaya and Kouga like you?" Nova asked as Khendon laid his head on her lap and she ran her hand through his fur on his head.

"Yes. Kouga is an Ookami and Kaya is a Kitsune."

"What about you? You never told me what type of daemon you were."

"Inu."

"Woof," Nova giggled quietly and his eyes met hers for a second as he smirked slightly before he got up. "Are you trying to avoid me Sesshomaru? I get that it has been stressful lately because of that daemon that injured me, but why…?"

"I have been busy," he spoke as he walked over and stood near the balcony.

"Sure. Practicing Kendo keeps you real busy," Nova muttered as she turned her head away from him and stared out the window. "Maybe I should head back home since the threat has been eliminated."

"You can barely move in bed without pain, how would you be able to take care of yourself and Khendon?"

"I was meaning back to my aunt's. She must be worried sick about me since I disappeared from graduation."

"Your family has been notified and agreed you resting here where you have a personal doctor working with you would be best."

"What did you tell them?" Nova frowned as she looked at him.

"The basics. You are a target now that your position has become higher in the company."

"You're afraid that I'll run into that portal?"

"That past is not something you want to find. What my daemon does to you would make getting hurt by Cayto feel like just a paper cut. You do not want to run to that."

"And if I don't go back, then everything will change. Who knows where I'd be if everything suddenly changes? I don't want to forget you Sessh… I don't want to wake up one day to find myself living a normal life in Mumbai and have all this just be some dream…"

"I don't want you to relive the pain I remember…"

He was suddenly hovering over her, his legs touching hers as his hands were on either side of her face as he held himself over her. Nova took a shaky breath of surprise as Khendon yelped and jumped off the bed before getting squished. She looked up at him and saw pain in his eyes as he stared down at her with his gold rimmed, ice blue eyes.

Nova smiled a little as she raised a hand to his cheek. He closed his eyes and turned his face into her hand. She lifted herself up slowly, using her free hand to keep her up and kissed his cheek before letting her fall back onto the pillows with a small groan.

"You shouldn't push yourself," his voice was quiet as he lowered himself onto his elbows so their faces were inches apart and his hands slid into her hair.

"And you shouldn't guilt yourself so much just because of something you think you can change. Everything you do to try and protect me from the past may not always work. Cayto still got to me and had a plan to kill me. I'm grateful your daemon decided it didn't want to kill me because that had been his plan for my death. But how can you be so sure that your efforts to keep me from whatever portal leads to the past will work?"

"That won't stop this Sesshomaru from trying to save you," he spoke quietly as he kissed her brow.

Nova felt her heart leap a little in her chest at his words and slid one hand into his hair and pulled him down and he captured her lips with his own like she had wanted. Her other hand came to his chest and felt him finch at the contact but he didn't pull back. She slid her hand up his chest, feeling the contours of his muscles and he pulled back in surprise and stared down at her.

"Now that I am awake and not worrying about bleeding, something that monster said is bothering me," Nova spoke quietly and he moved so he was sitting on the edge of the bed and looked at her. "When he ripped my clothes off he said something about wanting to see a seal… Is that what those marks on my back are?"

"That is what Kouga believes. When the marks started bleeding he saw it and said that it was something that feline youkai did long ago."

"They kept saying the phrase 'until death' when they stared at those scars then that monster went and said that until death, I would live as a mortal because hanyou were a disgrace or something along those lines."

"'Until Death' is the phrase your father chose when he had me place those marks on your back."

Sesshomaru was on his feet in seconds, facing the door and Nova could only turn her eyes slightly since the medicine still hadn't gone into effect to help her pain. A woman with light blue hair and blue eyes stood in the doorway wearing a simple purple kimono. Nova saw the guarded look in Sesshomaru's eyes and frowned to stare back at the woman.


	17. Chapter 17

"Touran of the Panther Tribe."

"Lord Sesshomaru, it has been some time since we have last met. Kaya had called asking a favor on your behalf, but now that I see Nova has still managed to mosey her way into our world again, the seal will fade."

"Again?" Nova asked quietly.

"You do not remember me, do you? Well, I guess you wouldn't recognize my youkai form," the woman, Touran smiled before sliding a ring onto her finger, making her eyes go green and her hair changed to black.

"To-to?" Nova gasped and tried to sit up and managed to prop herself up slightly on one arm.

"I miss that pet name you gave me when you were very young," she smiled as she came closer and pushed Nova back onto her back. "You really shouldn't push yourself with those wounds. Back before I created that seal, you were always getting into trouble especially with that feline constantly trying to find you the moment you were born because of a grudge. Your father thought that if we sealed away the youkai within you, it would make it impossible for Cayto to track you down, but by that was short lived when he had found where you were living and attacked eight years later. You are not closely related to the Higurashi family, but there was enough connections to be able to pass you off as a relative so you would be relocated before Cayto hurt you again."

"So it was my fault that he found her again," Sesshomaru spoke bitterly as he sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"No matter what you did, Nova would have worked hard to be like her father and joined your company either way. So, Cayto would have found her eventually, but it works out that you were protecting her and was able to end the threat. You know that she has to go back Sesshomaru, she is vital to end Naraku. If she doesn't go then we all could most likely die once time catches up."

"No."

"Nova is stronger than you think Sesshomaru and no matter how hard you fight, destiny finds a way to keep the path going."

"Will you stop talking about me as if I'm not here?" Nova frowned.

"Sorry Nova, my dear, Sesshomaru is stubborn and that is the only thing that will never change about him. Let me see your back," Touran spoke, shoving Sesshomaru aside and helped Nova roll onto her side before she removed the bandages.

"How do you explain how she is a hanyou when she was human in the past?" Sesshomaru spoke as he got to his feet to give Touran more room.

"Simple, the seal for the Nova in your past was in her hairline along the back of her neck. Different seal, different way to release it. I remember from when I ran into her after she attacked Cayto because it had been bleeding."

"Why does it bleed?" Nova asked.

"When the conditions are met or if the conditions have become invalid it starts to bleed as the seal starts to fade. Back then, the condition was that she could conquer her fears of being weak and helpless as a mortal and she met that when she attacked Cayto."

"Why a different phrase this time?" Nova frowned.

"Because the past you had set your path down a different path. Your father thought that since you had been targeted, having you live without any knowledge of the daemon world as a human would stop them looking for you but it did not help."

"But if you did the seal before Cayto attacked when I was twelve, wouldn't it have started bleeding then?"

"You did not understand what had happened that night when they started transforming. It wasn't until that it had been explained that there were daemons around you, so in a sense Sesshomaru cancelled out the seal."

"Touran…"

"It is not a bad thing Sesshomaru, now that the threat has been eliminated and she is being protected by you until she ends up finding the portal to the past."

"If the seal fades after the conditions are met or become invalid, what will happen to Nova?"

"You'll start to see youkai characteristics as the seal starts disappearing over the next few months."

"What kind of characteristics?" Nova asked warily as Touran bandaged her back again and let her roll back onto her back.

"I remember that you had silver strips across your shoulders and wrists, oh and the cute fluffy tail that you had…"

"A tail?" Nova screeched before groaning as she put a pillow over her face.

"Touran, please don't make her freak out too much, she is still injured," Kaya spoke as she entered the room. "What kind of Hanyou is she?"

"You know, I have no idea," Touran frowned. "Somehow her father was able to hide what type they were even if Nova had a tail..."

"Dimitri Draik was an Inuyoukai," Sesshomaru spoke and Nova removed the pillow to stare at him in surprise.

"How do you know who my father was?"

"He was one of Mumbai's sub-partners. I met him a few times but until recently I did not know the connection between you too."

"I didn't know Dimitri had a family back then." Kouga appeared and was met with a pillow to the face as Sesshomaru looked out the window.

"Will I be stuck with no privacy?!" Nova snapped. She had sat up when she had thrown the pillow at Kouga, but groaned before slouching forward with an arm around her stomach. "If you expect me to stay here quietly, then there are rules and one of them is that this room is for me, not some conference room for you."

"Nova is right. She is trying to recover and it's not fair to have us all talk about this when she isn't ready. When she gets a little better, we can continue this conversation," Kaya spoke calmly.

Touran and Kouga left quietly but Sesshomaru did not move, nor did he even acknowledge Kaya's words. He just remained silent as he stared out the window with his arms crossed, a slight frown on his face. Kaya didn't say anything about it and just gave Nova a smile before leaving the room.

"Sessh...?" Nova called but he didn't even react. Khendon growled and bit his leg and he only moved his head to look down at the dog, so Nova tried again. "Sesshomaru, are you okay?"

"Hn." He responded before heading towards the door to leave.

"Are you really just going to walk away?" Nova snapped then she threw her other pillow at the half naked daemon. "Don't lie to me and say your okay when you don't respond to me and too far into your own thoughts to even react to you bleeding! Why...? Why wont you talk to me anymore...?"

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed silently as the woman behind him started to cry quietly and risked a glance over his shoulder and saw her hunched forward with one hand around her stomach while the other covered her face effectively as her hair fell forward to hide her shaking form.

"Even as just your assistant, you talked to me more, but now its like the first two years I worked for you. An ice-cold arrogant bastard... Did you know that was what everyone thought of you?" He did know that, and he had liked it that way then she came back into his life unknown to her and it had been a surprise to him. "I had hoped that they had been wrong back then and once I gained more of your trust I was able to start proving them wrong... It wasn't always about how hard I had to work just to survive... Some days I had just hoped to work hard to see even a hint of a smile from you... Just to know that even the loneliest person could smile... Now you won't even talk to me even after confessing that you felt something for me and kept kissing me! What did I do wrong?"

Sesshomaru was surprised at her words and couldn't think of what to say as he watched Khendon get on the bed and lay his body across her legs as she buried her face into his fur. The Samoyed growled quietly at him and he ran a hand through his hair, confused and unsure of what to do. He turned around and walked back to the bed and sat on the edge beside her and sighed.

"It's a lot to take in, learning that you are the daughter of the one man that I could really trust and that you are a hanyou. Forgive me Nova, I did not realize that I started acting like how I did years ago," Sesshomaru spoke as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You're still bleeding." Her voice was quiet and her body shook under his hand.

He glanced down and saw that when the Samoyed bit him, he didn't hold back. He slid off his ring that sealed away his daemon characteristics and felt his Youkai stir within him at the scent of her tears as it healed his leg. He glanced back to her and saw that she was watching him out of the peripherals of her eyes as she kept her head on her companions back.

"You're that positive your Youkai wouldn't attack me?"

"I am not positive what my Youkai would do, but it is the quickest way to heal simple wounds."

"Show off," she snorted, annoyed. "Khen, get the pillows."

"Why did you throw both pillows?" he asked as he slid his ring back.

"Kouga was an unnecessary person in the room and you wouldn't listen to me," Nova shrugged as Khendon brought her the two pillows so she could lay back down. "Are there going to be drastic changes for me to have to handle as this seal fades?"

"I do not know. I have never come across seals of this extent knowingly. Rest, I will ask Touran about this."

"Idiot," she spoke quietly as she closed her eyes as she turned her head away from him. "You don't have to put everything on yourself."

"It is what I have always done," Sesshomaru spoke quietly as she fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

(A/N: I made this chapter a little longer because I just couldn't stop writing and there was nowhere I thought was a good place to cut this chapter up so enjoy!)

* * *

The next few weeks went by quietly for Nova as Sesshomaru seemed to always be in meetings. Kaya and Touran seemed to be the only ones that came to see her and they talked to her about the daemon world, explaining a lot of things from politics to parties that were seasonal. It was a lot to take in learning about a world that no normal person would have even dreamed off, especially when she woke up one morning with sliver-tipped, black fluffy dog ears instead of her normal ears.

"I forgot that you had dog ears back then." Was Touran's only explanation. "You always had ribbons and bows in your hair, they must have hidden them."

By the third week of her being on bed rest, she was finally able to get up and walk around. Her injuries were not scaring as they healed and Kaya explained that it was due to the fact that youkai within her blood had awakened and was helping her heal at a slightly faster pace, but it was still a slow process, considering her transformation wasn't finished yet and how deep the injures had been.

As soon as Kaya allowed Nova to get up and start walking around, her idea of physical therapy to start working the healing muscles was to work in the dojo and work on her Kendo. Kaya and Touran were ruthless in helping her touch up on not doing kendo for 7 years and by the end of each day for about a week she would be sore by the time she went to bed and it was worse each morning. Sesshomaru had been completely nonexistent since the day Touran had shown up and Nova felt slightly lonely without being able to see him every day, but did her best to shrug it off and focused on training with Kaya and Touran. They even had her start working with the men that Sesshomaru usually practiced with to help her understand different fighting styles and to be able to adapt herself.

It was about a month since Touran arrived before she saw Sesshomaru again and she had sprouted a silver-tipped, black fluffy tail that morning and it was so strange feeling the appendage move on its own as well as the silver strips on her shoulders and wrists had finally appeared. The scarred seal across her lower back had disappeared completely and Touran explained that her transformation had been completed now that the seal was gone.

Nova was down in the dojo training with the eight men Kaya had her training with lately when she felt his presence. Touran had taught her how to use her youkai to be able to sense other youkai when they came near her. The eight inuyoukai's she was working with didn't stop at his arrival so Nova ignored him until he would make her stop. She was slightly irritated with him for not even being around to help with her understanding her transformation or even just being around.

"That is enough, men you are dismissed," his voice was void of emotion and the eight youkai backed away and left without a word.

Nova kept her back to him as she sat down to start stretching her limbs so she wouldn't become too sore and heard him growl quietly before he started walking towards her. Knowing that he was trying to get her to submit to him being the alpha, she ignored him until he came around and stood in front of her. She finally looked up at him, keeping her expression blank as she crossed her legs and rested back on her arms.

"Nice of you to finally show up," she spoke, letting her annoyance show through her tone. "You've been a great help the last month."

"I've been busy," he frowned slightly and she felt his eyes wander over her. She was in a pair of hamakas that Touran had given her so that her tail wouldn't be squished and a tank top that showed off the silver markings of her shoulders and wrists. Her hair had been pulled back into a high messy bun and her ears twitched from her irritation of his vague answer.

"I noticed," Nova muttered as she got to her feet as Khendon came into the room and whined, wanting food. "If you'll excuse me, I have things to do."

"Do not just walk away when there are things to be said!" he growled and she felt him lunge at her and she dodged right in time as he flew past her.

"That's rich, coming from you! You're the one who walked away. Touran and Kaya can only teach me so much and where have you been while all this chaos has been going on with me?! Oh, that's right! Completely nonexistent!" Nova vented and he stared at her surprised. "I could have used your support, you know."

"Nova…"

"I need to feed Khendon," She muttered before walking past him and Khendon rubbed his head against her thigh as they walked towards the kitchen.

"Obviously you're feeling better." Nova turned to where the voice was coming from and saw Kouga and Ayame grinning from the dining room and there was a little boy sitting on the table with a tuff of brown hair, pointed ears, and sharp claws.

"Is that…?" Nova frowned as the little boy grinned at her, revealing sharp teeth. "He looks like he is already a year old…"

"They grow quickly the first few months since it is an adjustment for their bodies to merge with their own youkai," Ayame smiled while Nova grabbed some dog food for Khendon that had dried meat and filled his bowl before sitting next to Ayame and stared at the little boy as he crawled to her across the table top. "This is Haku."

"Now that I understand more about youkai and hanyou, it makes sense why your pregnancy went so quickly," Nova smiled as Haku crawled into her arms and started playing with her hands. "Why did he come to me?"

"He recognizes your aura from when you been around me from when I was pregnant with him. They are very aware of auras outside of the womb."

"Really?" Nova chuckled as Haku stuck her thumb into his mouth and started to suck on it like a binky, somehow knowing not to bite her with his fangs. "What strange behaviors considering he's only a month old…"

"He likes you," Kouga chuckled. "Where is Sesshomaru?"

"Don't know, don't care right now," Nova muttered as she cradled Haku in her arms as his eyes started to droop. "He's made it known that he hasn't wanted to be around since learning what the seal truly was, why bother now?"

"Because he still cares," Ayame frowned. "The Four Lords were called together to plan for the next youkai gathering next week. He probably didn't have time to let you know before they summoned him. The southern and eastern lord have no patience for having to wait on others. When they summon someone, they expect them to drop everything and meet them immediately."

"And nobody thought to say anything?" Nova muttered darkly as she rocked Haku gently in her arms. "I have a hard enough time with change, it would have been nice to have someone I have known for several years to be able to help or at least be supportive, especially if they are claiming they have fallen hard for me. I don't hate what happened to me, but it's kind of his fault for it so he should take some responsibility since I've been staying here."

A phone started ringing and Kouga groaned as he pulled out his cell and walked away as he answered it, talking in a foreign language. Ayame sighed as she watched Kouga pace back and forth in the living room before smiling sadly at Nova. Nova looked down at the now sleeping child in her arms now that he had let her thumb go.

"He had immediately went to find you when he came back."

"Yeah, and his only response was 'I've been busy,'" Nova quoted. "No explanation or anything then gets mad at me for when I have things I need to do like caring for my own companion. Khen is all I have had the past few years. I know my aunt tries to help but they never know how to actually help me since what had happened to me when I was younger wasn't something that ever happened. As far as we knew, my family was torn apart and no one could explain how it had happened. Then I got accepted at Takiyama Corporations and got to work for Sesshomaru directly.

"I could see how lonely he was and it was surprising how easy it was to be able to connect to him even though he acted like an ice cold bastard for the first two years. It wasn't until the first time I saw a hint of a smile from him that work became more than just work for me," Nova sighed quietly as she stood up and swayed back and forth, rocking Haku as he whimpered quietly in her arms. "It always lit up my day when I could get even a hint of a smile from him. I guess I never really noticed how much I came to need that from him while working for him the last few years. Then suddenly he just disappeared and nobody said a word. Can you understand that Ayame?"

"Yeah," Ayame smiled as she got to her feet as Kouga came back in, looking irritated.

"Nova can you watch Haku for a little bit? There is a situation at work that Ayame and I need to take care of," Kouga asked, guilt in his eyes.

"He seems to like me, so I guess its okay. He doesn't get anxiety when you're not near him, does he?"

"Considering how quickly he fell asleep in your arms, I think he'll be okay. He hasn't fallen asleep that quickly ever for us. It's always a fight to get him to sleep," Ayame smiled as she pulled a bag off the ground and set it on the table. "This is some of his things, there is diapers and he's still on formula even though he's growing so quickly. I don't plan to wean him for a couple more weeks to food so you'll be fine there. I don't know how long this will take but he eats every 5 hours and he should eat next around 7. I'm sorry for dropping him on you so suddenly…"

"It's okay Ayame," Nova smiled. "It'll give me something to do to get an excuse for not training the next little bit. Kaya and Touran have been relentless."

"Thanks Nova," Ayame hugged her before pulling out a fuzzy blanket and covered Haku with it.

"We'll be back as soon as we can," Kouga smiled, apologetic as he placed a business card on the table. "Here's my number if you do need anything or any questions."

"Get out of here and go take care of what you need to. I'm sure I'll be fine," Nova chuckled. "You act as if you never left your kid alone."

"Haku doesn't really let us," Ayame chuckled. "He's pretty clingy so it's a surprise that he bonded with you so quickly. Thanks again Nova."

"See you guys later," Nova smiled before they hurried out of the house as Khendon whined slightly. "Come on Khen."

She opened the back door to let him out back and walked over to the rocking swing that was hanging from one of the large trees as she bundled Haku tighter and held him close. Even if he looked close to a year old, he was only a month old and was very small. She felt Sesshomaru coming towards her from the side of the house and sighed as she glanced over at him.

"Forgive me Nova," Sesshomaru spoke quietly as he came to lean against the tree beside her. "You deserved a better explanation than what I gave."

"I'm assuming you overheard my conversation with Ayame…" Nova spoke quietly, looking over to watch Khendon as he ran around the yard, playing with one of his balls.

"Yes. Besides being summoned to start planning for the seasonal gathering, two lords learned about your existence and somehow about how I had told you about our world before we realized you were a hanyou. Cayto must have left an informant for if he died to tell them about you."

"How bad did you get in trouble?" Nova asked, starting to understand the situation they were in.

"They demand that you be at the seasonal gathering to determine for themselves who you are before they pass any punishments," Sesshomaru muttered as he sat down on the ground.

"Do you know what happened with Kouga's company?"

"Several youkai are being disobedient and interacting with humans. Since he is the Northern Lord, he has to give punishment otherwise the other lords are able to intervene and ideals of punishment isn't as favorable when the Eastern or Southern Lords are involved. There may be a treaty between the four providences, but between them and our lands, there is a lot of conflict. It may be several days before they are able to return."

"That's okay," Nova spoke quietly as she watched the sleeping child in her arms. "It's always strange to hold a being so small. It makes you realize how much others depend on you when you care for one so small and young."

"They really are frail," Sesshomaru agreed as Khendon came over and laid down in the shade next to Sesshomaru.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you when you came back. I shouldn't have let my irritation get the best of me so quickly, but I was being honest in saying that I could have used your support. You always were able to explain things easier than how Kaya and Touran explain things," Nova spoke quietly as she used her feet to make the swing move slightly.

"Khendon gave me an earful when he attacked me once I returned."

"You understand him?" Nova looked at Sesshomaru, confused.

"There is a small amount of youkai within him that I can understand him and communicate with him."

"Khen…" Nova looked at her companion and he turned his head to look at her and growled gently, which he did when he was content.

"He couldn't ask for a better companion than you," Sesshomaru spoke with a small smirk.

"Is there any way I would ever be able to understand him?" Nova asked as she looked back at Sesshomaru, her eyes stinging quietly from happiness. She knew that Sesshomaru had never lied to her.

"He does not have enough youkai to be able to understand the inu language which you would be able to learn easily, but once you learn more about your youkai and the inu language, his language would start to come slowly to you. He has always been able to understand you and know that with the sounds you can hear from him, you have a way to be able to understand him for the moment. Eventually you'll be able to communicate with him fully now that your youkai has awakened fully."

"That's nice to know. Thank you for telling me that Sesshomaru. I should probably take Haku inside. I also need to clean up from training earlier. You need to tell Touran and Kaya that they are too ruthless making me train so much. I've already recovered all movement and my wounds have completely healed."

Sesshomaru only gave her a small smile as he got to his feet and followed her inside and up to her rooms. Nova laid Haku on the bed and surrounded him by pillows as Khendon laid down next to the sleeping child and laid his head on the pillow near the infant's hand. Sesshomaru sat down on the edge of the bed and Nova took that as her chance to be able to clean up quickly and grabbed some clothes out of the closet before going to the bathroom to be able to shower while the two most important males in her life now watched over the sleeping child for her.

* * *

Please Review!

I would like to know your thoughts as readers!


	19. Chapter 19

It had been several days since Kouga and Ayame had left to take care of things back in their providence, but a servant came by every day asking if Haku needed any supplies before leaving. She learned quickly that Haku slept easier while in her arms or asleep on her chest so she had the servant that came daily get a Boba Wrap so that she could be able carry Haku while he slept and still be able to have use of her arms. She hadn't had any issues while caring for Haku yet, but she wasn't about to jinx herself by thinking that everything was perfect.

At that moment, she was laying the large pile of pillows in Sesshomaru's study on the third floor and was reading a book while Haku slept on her chest. Khendon was asleep by her feet and Sesshomaru was asleep with his head on her thigh. He had pulled an all-nighter working on Takiyama's Tokyo Division main paperwork. The company was back at the building but Sesshomaru had taken a 'leave of absence' and Nova was put on 'medical leave' for being injured from the power outage. It didn't stop him from doing what work he needed to from his home.

"Well isn't this an adorable picture," the vaguely familiar voice of Sesshomaru's mother brought Nova back to reality from her book and she looked up as Satori entered the room, with her other son Inuyasha trailing behind her. "I wondered why my eldest wouldn't pick up his phone."

"He has been working a lot during the night to keep up Takiyama's Tokyo Division," Nova spoke calmly as she closed the book she had been reading as Khendon lifted his head and growled threateningly. "Shush Khen, don't be so rude. Ignore my companion please, Lady Satori."

"So you are the personal assistant he has kept the past few years. He never mentioned that you were a hanyou," she frowned as she sat on the couch.

"It is surprising news to us both," Nova shrugged as Haku shifted on her chest and started to suck his thumb. "If your son wants to share the details, you can ask him about them."

"I know all about your father's plan to hide you from the youkai world. Dimitri Draik was a very cautious inuyoukai, but a very trustworthy man. It was a sad day when we learned that he had been killed."

"Didn't the council say that the entire Draik family had been slaughtered?" Inuyasha asked as he sat on a chair near Satori.

"Touran fought very hard to keep this girl's existence silent especially since we knew that Cayto had been searching for her for revenge…"

"That is enough talk," Sesshomaru spoke suddenly and Nova flinched slightly as he lifted his head from her lap and stared at his mother. "I don't remember giving you permission to ever enter my home."

"When my son would not pick up his phone, I got worried," Satori spoke innocently but Nova caught a bitterness to her tone.

"You have never worried about anything but yourself Satori," Sesshomaru growled. "You came because you heard that Nova was here from the Southern Lord, didn't you?"

"To hear that a Draik has survived and you have kept her completely hidden so easily has been quite the talk among the Lords' Council," Satori spoke with a smirk. "If you are keeping her so close so she doesn't end up falling through the past, you will fail miserably Sesshomaru. No matter how much you fight it, fate has a way of catching up with all of us. Just like how Dimitri fought so hard to keep his only child from knowing about our world and in the end she found her own way into it by working in her father's footsteps."

"I see why you hate family dinner," Nova muttered and saw Sesshomaru smirk while Satori's eyes narrowed as Haku started whimpering as he woke up and Nova got to her feet. "If you will excuse me, I need to feed him. Let's go Khen."

Nova headed down to her room where she kept all of Haku's things and prepared a bottle before pulling him out of the Boba Wrap so she could cradle him as she sat down on the balcony as he started to eat. She could feel Sesshomaru's aura from being around him so often and wondered how irritated he would be when he finally got his mother and brother to leave. There was a knock on the door before Touran and Kaya came in with smiles.

"Why are you smiling as if you have some evil plan?" Nova frowned, not liking their expressions.

"The Seasonal Gathering is in two days. I'm surprised that Sesshomaru has not told you to prepare for you it yet," Kaya smiled.

"I have been a bit distracted," Nova smiled as glanced down at Haku as he ate. "I assume that since Ayame and Kouga haven't been back yet, they will be at the gathering but has had trouble at the Wolf Corporations. Besides Lady Satori just arrived."

"Oh no…" Touran paled. "And you left him alone?"

"Yep," Nova shrugged. "Haku got hungry. He handles his family well enough. Besides, I think I already insulted her, but that's her own fault for acting like the bitch she is."

"Wow, you're blunt and straight to the point," Kaya giggled. "Would you like help packing? The gathering is a 3 day event and you'll be headed over to the castle that sits in the middle of all four providences."

"I thought all castles are have survived were too unstable to enter," Nova frowned.

"There are barriers that prevent humans from seeing the true structures and it is how youkai and hanyou can walk around without breaking the laws written that we cannot interact with humans unless we have our seals to hide our youkai and any features with being youkai."

"That reminds me…" Nova frowned as Haku finished eating and she burped him before standing back up. "I don't have anything to be able to hide my youkai characteristics."

"Touran?" Kaya smiled as she looked at the panther besides her and the panther grinned as she held out a small jewelry box.

"Where do you think we disappeared to the last few days? Surely you didn't think we would just disappear and neglect your training without a reason," Touran smiled as Nova slid Haku into the Boba Wrap and his small hands wrapped around strands of her hair as his eyes wandered around. "That child has truly bonded with you and such a short amount of time."

"Ayame said that he seemed to connect to me before he was even born," Nova shrugged as Touran handed her the small jewelry box she had been holding. Nova opened the box and was surprised to find a single amethyst dangle stud sitting on the velvet. "This is the seal for me? It seems so small…"

"Just put it in your navel. I would have gotten one for your ear, but it might be a little hard to put one into your ears how they are now.

"You think of everything," Nova smiled as she shifted the Boba Wrap and removed the simple silver dangle that she had in her navel and slid the seal into place and saw her tail disappear but could still feel it. "So it just hides the characteristics? I can still feel my tail…"

"That is normal," Touran smiled, "but the good news is that it works and no one else would be able to feel it if it happened to brush against anyone."

"Strange," Nova frowned as she adjusted her shirt and the Boba Wrap. "Guess it's a good thing that I brought some formal clothing like Sesshomaru had suggested."

"I am a little curious about those dress bags in the back of your closet," Kaya frowned and Nova just grinned.

"That's the secret," she smiled. "You'll have to wait for the gathering, but you can help me pack everything else I'll need."

"I guess," Kaya sighed, disappointed and Nova only giggled at her behavior as she walked into the closet and grabbed a small suit case so they could start packing her things.

"Once you let us see inside those bags, you better let us help you dress and do your hair and make-up," Touran growled.

"I can agree to that. How are we traveling to the castle anyhow?"

"Daisuke will be taking you and Sesshomaru. When you first arrive, you will have to dress businesslike for if you pass any humans then from there you'll be rushed off to change for the night gatherings. The Boba Wrap will be alright to keep on while you have Haku, just have a light jacket over it to hide the knots that keep it tied," Kaya spoke as they packed her makeup from the bathroom and some of her hair products before packing everything Nova pulled out to be packed. "Since you are not used too many youkai customs, I will warn you now that all the baths are communal and not too many of them care about modesty. Since you are Sesshomaru's guest, it will be expected that you stay with him the _'entire'_ time you are at the castle so I suggest you get over any embarrassment at seen both male and female nudity."

"Um... What…?" Nova felt her face heat up at that especially the part that they said she would have to be at Sesshomaru's side the entire trip. "So… shared rooms and… baths… with Sesshomaru…?"

"Exactly, so get over your modesty," Touran spoke as she patted Nova's head. "Now that your youkai can be sensed by other youkai, they expect you to act like what you are. They don't care if you had it sealed or not, they expect you to know your part. That is why we have been working with you so much the past month. Females will attempt to challenge you, especially for the right to be at Sesshomaru's side…"

"That is not necessary considering any threat towards Nova will be considered a threat towards this Sesshomaru. She is under my full protection and authority and as a hanyou who has only accessed her power for less than 2 months would have no chance to beat any youkai there who are all centuries old."

"At least she can fend them off if she gets separated from you somehow," Kaya spoke calmly as she closed Nova's suitcase and zipped it up before setting it by the dresser. "Are you packed, dear cousin?"

"You know what I'll need Kaya," Sesshomaru spoke calmly and Kaya disappeared with Touran.

"You get rid of your mother?" Nova asked, trying not to laugh for leaving him alone.

"No thanks to you," he growled quietly. "I could have used your support."

"Payback," she giggled as he quoted her from the other day before he lunged at her and she dodged out of the way while wrapping her arms around Haku. "Hey! I have a child in my arms! Watch were you're going!"

"Do you really think I would hurt an innocent life? Especially Kouga's child?" He growled quietly as his arms came around her waist from behind before falling backwards onto her bed so she ended up laying on her back on top of him. Then Sesshomaru shifted her so she was against the side of his body while her head was still on his chest. "Kouga would kill me if any harm came to Haku. They haven't been able to have a child for several centuries."

"They have other children?"

"None that survived the wars between humans and youkai over 300 years ago."

"Oh…" Nova fell quiet as she pulled Haku from the Boba Wrap and he crawled across her chest over to Sesshomaru and sat on his sternum and stared at him. "What is he doing?"

"He has finally caught the scent of my youkai and is familiarizing himself with it," Sesshomaru spoke as the child laid down on his stomach on Sesshomaru's chest, his head touching Nova's while his small fists gripped Sesshomaru's shirt.

"It's so strange how well he is adapting to not having Kouga or Ayame around the past few days," Nova smiled as she yawned a little and curled up against Sesshomaru.

"You have been doing very well in caring for the little wolf."

"It's a learning experience for sure. I've been around young children, but never for an extended period of time and it has been several years since then."

"Silence. Satori interrupted my nap," Sesshomaru murmured as he kissed her brow.

"Well if somebody wouldn't work so much when he should be sleeping." The only response she got back was him tightening his arm around her body as his other hand rested on Haku's back so the child couldn't roll off and hurt himself.


End file.
